


This Road Is Paved With Our Blood

by 01blackcat02



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Game of Thrones-esque, Inspired by Game of Thrones, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01blackcat02/pseuds/01blackcat02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody said that life's road was easy but nobody said it was supposed to be this hard either. For Arthur his road is simple, straight, hardly ever a sharp twist or turn; that is until he sets out on a journey to meet his promised mate.  Omegaverse. USUK. Blood, Death, Violence, Rape you've been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The party moved slowly across the hot empty desert. The sand dunes looked like gleaming mountains that reflected sunlight and played tricks on the eyes. These grainy mountains were similar, yet carried a different type of energy, than the snow covered forests that lined the mountain tops in their home.

At first they fascinated and excited the young Omega, but soon the hot sun and the lack of change in the horizon drown the feeling of adventure and replaced it with bitter resentment and longing for breath.

The Omega was restless in his carriage. His soft pillows initially a pleasant napping place became wet with sweat and itchy as the ever constant sand found its way through the cracks and into his small chamber. He grew irritated and snappy with his attendants as the time crawled on.

The younger Beta girl, an ever constant presence at his side, would try to soothe his nerves by spinning stories of his new home and mate, but he would have none of that. The prospect of getting a mate and fulfilling his royal duty no longer satisfied the Omega prince. Instead it made him resentful at how easy it was for his father to sell him off to the foreign prince in exchange for a new ally.

He knew his whole life that this moment would come. He was prepared. He was ready. However, now seeing this desert. This non-livable, dead, empty space, he realized that this is his life. He is like this never ending desert full with its own kind of beauty and potential, but dead and empty at the same time. He hated this reality.

“Sire?” A rapid knock on the door of the carriage was followed by the ever constant rocking to finally still.

“What is it?”

“We should stop for the night. There is a town nearby that will give us shelter and replenish our supplies.” Came through a gruff reply. 

The Omega cracked a small smile. These were just formalities. Everyone knew his word didn't matter, never will. Not here, not at his former home, and not at his new home. No certainly not there.

Both the Omega and the Alpha soldier outside knew that. Even the stupid Beta girl, who talk nothing but of princes, queens and butterflies, knew that. They all knew.

“Fine, then set our course for it.”

“Yes, my prince.”

* * *

 

The town, if it could even be called a town, was small in the vast and barren desert. This was the farthest point from the capital, the prince’s birth place. To know that these people lived among the dunes of sand virtually isolated from the rest of the kingdom, gave the young prince a sense of respect for them. But also envy.

As the royal entourage entered the main street, it seemed the whole population came out to greet them. Alphas, Betas, Omegas all came to get a glimpse at the newcomers. Small children darted between horses gazing in awe at the god-like Alpha soldiers, and jumping up straining to get a glimpse at the royal Omega, Arthur Kirkland, who was said to have the most enchanting green eyes in the kingdom.

The procession travelled slowly, weary and burning under the sun to the town’s temple where they would stay for the night. Arthur was getting impatient, way too hot in the confined space of the carriage. Even Mei, the small Beta, couldn't sit still with all the excitement.

Arthur decided he would go to town later on after he's cool down and had a change of clothing. Then he’ll go for a walk to stretch his legs and sore muscles. He’ll go to town and be among his people while they celebrate. These people will bring him something the capital feasts and parties couldn't. Something that not even his family could.

When his marriage was announced everyone was out celebrating, but such celebrations were not for him. No. They were in his new mate’s honour. In the knowledge that the kingdom gained a new ally through Arthur’s bonding. No one bothered to check with the Omega if he was okay with this. No one cared. And to an extend neither did Arthur. He knew this was going to happen, he hated it, he accepted it. That's right, for him this was a funeral, for them a holiday. 

* * *

 

The monks were nice enough, reserving a separate room for Arthur and Mei while the soldiers stayed in another hall close by. After refreshing himself a bit and heading down for a simple dinner in the main hall, Arthur convinces the commanding Alpha to let him go into town.

Mei came with him babbling about little trinkets they might find or should be getting, something extra special for his mate upon arriving at the palace across the desert. Arthur snorted. What else could his soon-to-be mate need? He's already gotten the whole cake and extra scoops of icing judging by all the trunks filled with treasure they were hauling across the country.

The two guards kept behind them, casting intimidating looks at anyone who got too close or looked odd. They made it this far can't have the prize cargo get too damaged, now can they.

The people were humble and Arthur found he enjoyed their awe struck gazes. He walked from shop to shop examining the wares and chitchatting with the clerks. Every now and then someone would come and offer their congratulations to the royal Omega and promised to pray for his first litter.

Arthur tried to smile and act appreciative, but he felt the mask cracking. This will not due. He needed to leave and be alone to gather himself. As the young prince was musing on the possibility of his escape from his escorts there came a tug at his long loose pants.

“Hey! Watch it brat! You should not be touching his royal highness!” One of the guards barked at a small girl by Arthur’s feel and seized her by her wrist.

She cried out in fright and tried to get away but the bigger male held her fast.

Arthur eyes flashed, “Release her! I command it!”

“But...my prince she-“

“I do not care for that! Release her at once!”

“Yes, my prince.”

Arthur crouched down to the girl’s eye level. “Those buffoons didn't hurt you did they?”

The small girl had tears in her green eyes and a look of fright mixed with admiration. “N-no...”

“Good, good.” Arthur smiled and offered her his hand. “How about we go sit on that bench, you and I, and have some tea? How does that sound?” Her eyes widened as she looked speechless at Arthur. Seeing he wasn’t joking she nodded and took Arthur’s hand as he straightened and moved towards the bench.  

Arthur learned that her name was Lilly and, as he already knew, she was an Omega. Apparently she got separated from her half-brother, while the streets were crowded in excitement, and was looking for him. She didn't realize he was a price and was just going to ask if he saw her brother.

Arthur promised her that he’ll make sure that she would be reunited with her brother and sent one of the guards to find the missing boy, inwardly relieved to get rid of at least one of his forced companions.

Arthur let Lilly talk as they sipped their tea, for once Mei was useful in small useless chit chat to fill the space, but he could see the little Omega was enjoying herself. It’s not every day one find themselves having tea with royals.

She was quiet but when she spoke it was about intellectual things and Arthur wondered why he couldn’t have her as a companion instead of Mei...Oh right, because the Asian girl was part of another treaty formed years ago between their kingdoms.

All too soon the departed guard returned with a boy who looked like Lilly but taller and with an Alpha scent. Lilly rushed to him and the Alpha returned her hug. His shy smile vanished as his eyes moved from the child Omega to Arthur and turned suspicious. He bowed low before the prince.

“Your highness, I am Vash, Lilly’s brother. Thank you for taking care of my sister while we were separated. How can I ever repay you?”

Arthur waved his hand. “No need, I had a lovely afternoon and Lilly was pleasant company.”

The girl smiled shyly before curtsying, as well as she could.

“Please if you don't mind, would you have breakfast with me before we leave next morning? I would love to spend some more time with you.”

Lilly smiled even wider and looked at her brother for permission. Vash frowned but gave a quick nod of consent.

Arthur grinned, “Fantastic! Then I will see you both tomorrow at the temple.”

They parted ways. On the way back Arthur was thinking that at least he’ll be spending his last moment here, with the people he wanted, instead of the uncaring Alpha soldiers, the stupid Beta girl, and the cold monks.

* * *

 

At night Arthur just couldn’t sleep. He would be hot one minute and cold the next. Tossing and turning the heat stayed unmoving and ever present in his room. Stagnant. Even Mei was tossing in her sleep and the dragging of the monks' clothed feet outside his door, told him that they weren’t alone in their troubles.

Rising up from the bed Arthur made his way to the window. The town was shrouded in darkness but the heat laid heavy over everything. The ever present sand mountains could be seen from just beyond the town limits.

Arthur laid his head on his arms, blowing out a sigh. Oh if only there was a breath, just a little, so he could fall asleep. Gazing out past the town Arthur felt himself drift in and out of sleep.

Dark shadows moved beneath the windows but he paid them no mind. Then, finally, a breath of wind. The Omega smiled and stretched his head towards the direction of the breeze.

His eyes flew open.

And before he even registered the frantic ringing of the bells or the awakening screams of people being roused from their beds, he smelled it.

The scent of death. 

* * *

 

There was nothing but confusion and chaos all around. People were yelling. Blood poured freely onto the sand, ever thirsty for the hot essence of life. The wild yowling was heard all around, overpowering the screams of their victims. Arthur heard it all but couldn't believe it. His guards locked him and Mei up in one of the closet rooms of the temple and ran to defend the town with the other Alphas.

Mei clung to his sweat soaked clothing while Arthur stared wide eyed at the locked door from their corner. What now? What could he do? These were still his people and as a royal it was his duty to defend them. But what could he really do? A high pitched scream and a baby’s cry that was silenced abruptly snapped him out of his thoughts.

No he couldn't just sit here. There had to be some way out! Prying Mei’s hands off of him, Arthur crept to the door. He listened for a few moments and looked back at the Beta. She was clutching her head and muttering something in her own language.

Arthur slightly opened the door. He peered outside but saw no one. Steadying his breath he pushed it more open and crept into the hallway. There was blood everywhere. The lifeless body of a woman laid beside her child, had Arthur gulped for air and suppress the urge to run and hide.

Coming close towards the victims he kneeled beside them.

“I'm sorry.”

Reaching his hand towards the pool of blood, he scooped some and rubbed it along his arms and legs. This should mask his Omega scent and blend it with the rest of the stench of the slaughtered.

Creeping down the hall he managed to hide in the shadows from invades who continued their assault on the townspeople. Back home Arthur knew that their outskirt towns were occasionally attacked by barbarians who lived in the desert, but he didn't realize how savage these people were. No he wouldn't even call them people.

Making his way through the tight corridors and dashing through rooms he eventually made it outside. There he crouched behind an overturned wagon, trying to figure out what to do.

Darting his eyes back and forth across the open street he made up his mind to run for it, but a sudden shriek and a flash of blond hair stopped him.

It was Lilly she was being held above ground, by one warrior, kicking and screaming while another was snarling at her. The one holding her grabbed her arms and held them above her head. The other grabbed her legs with one hand as his other hand went under her skirt. The Alpha holding her busied his tongue by licking at her blood covered face.

Arthur lost it. He spotted an abandoned sword pierced in its latest victim. Grabbing the blade with both hands he managed to yank it out. Completely oblivious to the world around him, high on adrenaline, he charged his way to the group.

Hands shaking but eyes unblinking, he saw the tears coming from Lilly’s eyes, much like his own, while the two Alphas forced themselves on her. Just as the man facing Lilly pulled down his loose pants, Arthur’s blade struck his neck.

Fountain of blood covered Arthur, Lilly and the remaining Alpha. The one with the blade still stuck in his neck collapsed and choked on his own blood, jerking and clawing at the ground and his throat. He died a few agonizing seconds later.

The other Alpha let go of Lilly staring in shock as his comrade died so unexpectedly. Finally noticing Arthur he snarled with anger and howled something in his own language.

Lilly managed to crawl away to Arthur and held onto his arm as Arthur stared wide eyed at the fallen Alpha. Hearing the anger in the other’s voice he looked up at the remaining Alpha and pushed Lilly to the side as he managed to roll them over and out of the way from the oncoming blade.

“Run! Get out of here! Find your brother!”

“No! Not without you!”

Again the Alpha charged them. Arthur dodged to the side but got a slice to his right thigh. The Alpha seemed amused by the game of cat and mouse and leisurely watched both Omegas. He turned and walked towards Arthur.

Arthur backed away from the oncoming Alpha while still on the ground. His eyes darted around looking for something, anything that would help him. The sword was still in the other’s throat but too far away from him.

The Alpha stopped as something small hit him and he let out an angry growl. He's hit again and he turns towards Lilly who has small rocks in her hand. He yells something but she just throws another one at him. Annoyed and angered, he abandons Arthur in favour for Lilly.

Arthur sees his chance as he carefully shifts towards the fallen Alpha. Locking eyes with Lilly they agree on the plan. Lilly continues to taunt the coming Alpha while Arthur gets up and limps towards the sword sticking out from the other’s flesh. He starts to sweat, could he reach it? He's limping, which slows him down, but he has to get it, he just has to!

A small squeal has his head turning and he spots the Alpha right before the Omega girl. Arthur bit his lips and half runs half limps to the blade. He jerks it, but the blade is stuck deep in the spinal column in the neck. He jerks it more and more and blood pools around his feet. He needs to get it out, but he can't, but he has to or...

Lilly watches as the man who's going to kill her extends his hand and grabs her matted hair. She winces and lets out a small scream as he lifts her up. He's sniffing her and laughing. He going to kill her she knows that. Tears stream down her face as his other hand wraps around her small throat. Losing air she tries to break free, but can't do anything but jerk around. As darkness comes into her vision as she sees a blade coming down and instantly she regains her breath.

Choking on air that she greedily inhales into her lungs she can only watch as the Omega prince before her continues to yank the blade out only to have it come down again and again into the fallen Alpha’s back where his heart would be. Pool of blood so deep they are practically swimming in it.

Sitting above the slowly dying man Arthur stabbed him repeatedly with tears streaming out of his wide unblinking eyes. Soft wet hands wrap around his hands holding the sword mid swing. He inhales sharply and focuses on her.

Nothing matters at the moment not the howling not the agonizing screaming or the uncaring sun that finally decided to rise and shed its light onto this world of darkness. Light reflect off the spilled blood as sun rays climb across the desert sand, now wet from the night.

“We need to go.” Whispered the smaller Omega.

Arthur nodded and rose to his feet. Turning towards the closest edge of the town they manage a few steps before an arrow shots past them and into the ground ahead. The two froze, unsure which choice is the wisest: running or turning and facing what's behind them.

Horse hooves clacked over the broken debris and the occasional wet slosh from the puddles of blood. Calming his breath Arthur steeled himself for what was to come. Slowly he turned to face what he already knows is there.

They were surrounded by blood covered Alphas in a semicircle all snarling but making no move towards the Omegas. There were a few arched in the back of the horde and on top of rooftops holding their aim at the two, but they were not important.

What was important was the commanding force that sat on top of a large horse. Riding on top of the brown steed was a well build Alpha with golden hair resembling the desert and sky blue eyes above the desert. Calculated and distrustful glare with a promise of pain, but also flashes of curiosity and respect showed through from deep within those blue irises.

Arthur gulped and pushed Lilly behind himself. The new Alpha smirked and moved his steed towards his dead comrade with the sword still pierced in his back. He leaned down and pulled it out with a single tug. Eyes narrowing, he examined the bloodied blade and run his thumb over the edge to check its sharpness. Satisfied he looked back at the frozen Omegas before him. Grinning he threw the blade before Arthur’s feet.

The sword landed right in front of him digging into the sand ready for the Omega to grab it. The Alpha turned his horse and made a wide circle with Arthur and Lilly at its center. Returning back to his initial starting point he faced Arthur once more and drew his blade pointing it at the Omega.

“Go to the side.”

“What?”

“Go! He's going to attack.” Pushing Lilly towards the edge of the 'arena' Arthur grabbed the sword and held it in a defensive manner.

The Alpha’s grin widened and the other warriors let out howling noises. Jumping off his horse he stalked towards the Omega. Arthur took a few steps back and dug his feet into the ground. The Alpha examined him, eyes narrowing.

Arthur was shaking for exhaustion. The night’s events had tired him and Arthur knew that he couldn't last much longer. He was quickly running out of time and options. Gripping the sword tighter he raised it over his head and charged the Alpha.

The blue eyed man quickly moved to the side as the blade came down. He grabbed Arthur’s wrist and jerked him to the side effectively knocking the Omega off his feet.

The smaller male fell with a pain-filled cry dropping his weapon. He barely registered the muffled shuffling of feet and looked over his shoulder, only to quickly roll to the right as his opponent’s blade came down.

Looking up he quickly located his sword and got to his feet to run towards it, only to have a larger body smash on top of his. Once again face down in the sand he felt the edge of the blade under his face slightly digging into the neck, drawing blood, the Alpha’s lower body pinning his.

Panic set in and the Omega’s flight instincts kicked in. All he knew was that he needed to get away. Jerking and thrashing under the heavier body Arthur cut more of his throat on the blade. He heard the Alpha yell something in his own language, but Arthur was beyond reason.

He needed to flee and find shelter. Hands clawing at the sand that got under his fingernails as he tried to use it to pull his body away from the threat. Feeling the blood leak down his neck and onto the ground, added to his need to get away. 

Then his arms were grabbed and held down in a rough larger hand above his head. His legs and hips were freed from the weight but forced up with the Alpha's body draping over his. Still trying to get away with the thrashing that just seemed to spur the Alpha on, who by now abandoned his sword and was running his other hand over the Omega’s left thigh. He growled and Arthur felt the other’s growing bulge through his loose pants.

New kind of fear pierced Arthur, sending his mind into overdrive. Before he could even react the grip on his hands tightened and the rubbing of the Alpha’s erect cock against his ass was punctuated by a sudden bite to the Omega’s neck.

Arthur’s eyes widened, back arched as he tried but failed to hold back the involuntary moan that escaped from his lips. His mind stopped and shut down. A night with hardly any sleep, all the blood he’s seen, and the physical exhaustion from running and fighting, now his emotional state was completely pushed over its limits with this Alpha’s advance.

All he registered was the rhythmic rutting, the wild howling, and the sucking sensations accompanied with the bite. Arthur’s world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is a new series I've been working on off and on. I was going to wait till I finish it completely but...hey now is a good time as any^^ This is un-beta'd feedback is very appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter contains non-con. This should have been posted weeks ago, sorry...

Slowly coming from the darkness of his mind Arthur’s senses were fuzzy and disoriented. He could smell the roasted meat on the fire as well as various spices. His whole body was sore and heavy. Moaning from the pain Arthur rose up into a sitting position. Opening his eyes revealed only a blurry image of his surroundings. Slowly blinking his heavy eyelids everything gradually regained its sharpness.

Arthur was inside of a small tent laying on furs and cloths, which took up the whole circular area. Shifting around, brought instant pain pulsing through his limbs making him emit a sharp hiss. Realizing how much he was craving water Arthur tried to swallow, but his mouth was as dry as the desert. Bringing his hand to his throat he felt rough fabric wrapped around his neck. It hurt. A rustling behind him made the wounded Omega turned.

Ducking through the tent's opening was a tanned man with golden hair and blue eyes. Arthur, after a moment, recognized him as the last Alpha he fought. Instinctually getting defensive he crawled to the far side of the tent, distancing himself from this stranger.

The Alpha fully inside the tent crouched and observed Arthur’s glaring for a few moments and finally smirked.

“Glad you still have some fire in you.” He grinned.

“W-what?”

“Hm...did you hit your head too hard?”

“N-no. Well yes, you- I-I thought you didn’t speak our language. Why did you attack us?!”

The Alpha chuckled as he moved closer to Arthur, who in turn backed up against the wall of the tent. Arthur noticed the bigger man was carrying a bowl, which the Alpha eventually placed before the Omega.

“Here eat you must be hungry, you’ve been out for a full day.” Stated the blue-eyed man, completely ignoring the Omega’s questions.

Reaching out to touch Arthur’s neck the Omega flinched away from the man’s touch. The Alpha’s eyes narrowed.

“You should realize the situation you’re in. You belong to me now, for as long as I want.”

“What?!” Exclaimed Arthur. “Do you realize who I am? If my father finds-”

“I know exactly who you are. Only royal Omegas are fattened up before trading them like cattle to the highest bidder.”

Arthur’s eyes went wide and his mouth hung open. “You-” He was speechless. No one talked to him like that. “You have no right to say that.”

The Alpha snorted. “Really now? Let me tell you something. Out here it's life or death. And you are nothing. Your word or lineage is nothing. You are but an Omega ready to be claimed by the strongest and I claimed you.”

Grabbing the smaller male’s chin he yanked it close to his own tanned face, a smirk playing on his lips. Jerking Arthur’s face to the side the Alpha darted his tongue out and licked a trail from Omega’s neck to his temple.

Arthur tried to pry the hand holding him off while jerking away from the other man. This earned him a low warning growl as the second hand moved to Arthur’s sensitive neck squeezing it lightly, causing tremendous pain to the Omega. He stiffened and cried out in pain. Glaring at the Alpha through his tear filled eyes.

The blue eye man just licked his lips, “I like that look, it suits you. We’ll play some more later. Here eat.” Pushing the bowl towards the Omega he moved to the opposite side of the small tent.

Arthur watched the Alpha rummaging through the furs and linen, rubbing soothingly at his throat before moving to take the bowl. It had some kind of broth with small chunks of meat and vegetables. Sniffing at it cautiously Arthur deemed it not poisonous, but it sure didn't compare to the fancy buffets he got at the palace. He had to drink from the bowl and use his hands for the chunks, since there were no utensils. The whole ordeal left Arthur feeling like an animal.

Cautiously looking over at the strange Alpha, Arthur choked on his dinner as his aggressor was fully naked sprawled out on the furs cleaning his dagger.

“What do you think you’re doing?! Cover yourself!” The Omega blurred and turned away blushing a fierce red that went beyond his face.

“Huh? What are you talking about? I'm not sleeping in my day clothing.”

“Then put some night things on!”

The Alpha frowned “That's unnecessary.” Then he grinned. “Or, is this the first time you saw another’s naked flesh? I can smell you’re a virgin, do they not teach you what you meant to take?”

The Alpha got on all fours and crawled over to the turned Omega. He was aroused and excited about his find.

Arthur was in his own world trying to think of a comeback when he felt strong arms snake around his torso and a stiff length pressed against his ass. He yelped and tried to squirm out of the embrace but this only seemed to spur the other on. Arthur was forced on the ground and pinned between the linens and the larger weight that was rubbing against him and licking the side of his face.

“Stop please, stop stop stop!” Eyes shut and tears falling from his eyes Arthur whimpered beneath this horrid Alpha.

“I'm afraid you don't have a…hah…choice.” Whispered a rough voice, “But I suppose you’re in luck. We're moving out early tomorrow morning...and I want to...properly enjoy you.” The Alpha explained between breaths. “However once we reach the main camp…ah! I’ll fully take you there.” Licking his ear and panting against it, the larger male continued to rut against the crease of Arthur’s ass. He went on for several long agonizing minutes and finally stiffened, signaling his release.

Arthur's loose pants, now sticking to his legs, were covered with the Alpha’s seeds making him uncomfortable at the wetness and the promise he was given. He was shaking and as soon as the Alpha released him the Omega darted out to the farthest wall.

The naked male stared blankly at the small shaking man. “If you’re thinking of running you can stop those thoughts now. You’ll just get captured, and I assure you, you will be, and when I find you again, your stay with me will be even worse than it already is.” He leisurely crawled back to the bigger pile of bedding in the center and flopped down on it from exhaustion.

Arthur stayed close to the wall for the remainder of the night too frightened and riled up to sleep.

* * *

 

Sometime in the night Arthur considered escaping, but the threat from the Alpha kept him at bay. There was a thought of finding the Alpha’s dagger and killing the damn beast, but he was sure that the larger man would overpower him and take Arthur’s life in turn.

Eventually as he was being shaken awake by the blue eyed monster, Arthur realized that he must have fallen asleep after all.

“Get up, we have to move out.”

The Alpha was, thankfully, dressed for the day. Behind him Arthur could see several men and women gathering up various items in the tent.

“Come.” Ordered the taller man.

Crawling out of the tent Arthur was met with darkness while to the east he could barely see faint warm hues ascending from the horizon. They were no sight of the burned down village. Arthur couldn't see anyone he recognized in the mass of warrior Alphas, who were busy packing up their tents and loot onto their horses and wagons.

The man beside him signaled to one of the warriors waiting outside, who rushed over to the pair. They spoke rapidly in a tongue Arthur didn't understand.

Sorrow washed over him as he thought of all the people that were killed a day ago. He hoped Lily or even Mei got away, but it didn't look like there would have been any survivors.

The prince remembered that this was not the first raid on one of his kingdom’s outer towns. He heard in passing, his father and brother discussing a raiding to their northern settlement months after it actually happened, as the news traveled slow. They were complaining about the barbarians and talked of making alliances with other kingdoms to strengthen their defenses. Arthur frowned. _'I guess that's why they sent me to mate with the Alpha price in the neighbouring kingdom...guess that plan didn’t work out.'_

The new Alpha grabbed his arm and pushed him along.

“W-wait, stop!” He tried to break free.

“You’re gonna have to learn to follow orders.” The blue eyed Alpha stated. “Follow her and don't be difficult.” He turned and walked to another group of Alphas getting the horses ready.

Arthur was jerked backwards once again and he reluctantly allowed the other to lead him.

The Omega price was led to a wagon with loot the barbarians gathered. It was filled with rugs, jars, food and other items of different value. He was pushed towards it, indicating that he had to get in. After awkwardly situating himself among the piled up stuff, Arthur smelled that he wasn't alone. He looked around the heaps in the wagon and finally spotted her.

Lilly’s eyes widened when she heard a familiar call.

“My prince! I'm so happy you’re okay! I thought they killed you.” The child Omega cried as Arthur moved further back in the wagon towards her.

“I’m glad you’re not hurt, Lilly. Do you know where they are taking us?”

She shook her head, “Probably somewhere in the desert...”

Arthur wrapped his arms around her small frame. “We’ll be okay, we're still alive, right?”

Lilly halfheartedly nodded in agreement.

The sun was fully out hovering just above the horizon when finally they started moving. Their wagon was at the back of the horde surrounded by four Alphas on horses. They moved slowly through the sand and as the sun moved higher and higher, and Arthur began to feel hotter and hotter.

 _'This is as bad as before...'_ He thought absent mindedly.

The sun was blazing and both Omegas subconsciously let out pained moans, provoking harsh barks from the Alphas guarding them.

Arthur’s throat was dry again and every breath brought more suffocating heat mixed with sand. Lilly was lying on his lap too exhausted to sit up anymore. Finally after hours and hours of endless desert there was a glimpse of something in the horizon.

All the Alphas let out a loud howl frightening both Omegas. A few horsemen at the front rushed ahead. Arthur felt his hope drop to the bottom of his stomach. He had no idea where they were. How was he supposed to be rescued? Will his family even find out that he's missing? Of course they will, his mate would send word that Arthur’s escort never made it and they would look. Right?

“My prince?” Feeling the tug on his loose sleeve he looked down at the girl in his lap.

“Don't worry I won't let them hurt you.” Stroking her hair reassuringly Arthur tried to smile, keeping calm for both of their sake.

Finally they caught up with the rest of the horsemen in a makeshift village, who were yelling excitedly with the people that hurriedly abandoned their work to greet the riders.

It looked even smaller than the town that now was burned down. Small makeshift tents were tightly packed around each other, surrounding a large fire pit in the center, with a single clear path that the remaining part of the horde was coming through.

These people were all tanned and scarcely dressed, most only having a loose tunic or pants. A frantic mess erupted around Arthur, who didn’t know where to look, darting his eyes from one part of the camp to another.

The villagers of all types were waving and yelling excitedly at the returning Alphas. Some were embracing, others helped to unloading the loot or releasing the horses from their burden. The prince picked out a small group of Omegas and Betas who starting to cook at the large fire pit. Many others were helping to distribute the loot from one side of the camp to another.

A loud yell behind Arthur startled him. He turned and spotted the Alpha who dragged him to this wagon. She was saying something loudly with wild gestures. Getting the gist Arthur pushed Lilly from his lap.

“Come on, I think we have to get out.”

Too weak from dehydration she nodded and slowly crawled to the wagon’s ledge. Apparently taking too long the Alpha grabbed her and roughly pulled her out. Lilly squealed and tried to squirm away from her captor.

“Hey don't touch her!”

Arthur lunged towards the Alpha and ended up knocking her down with Lilly. Irritated she growled and pinned Arthur down. Too weak and hot the Omega prince couldn't do much but writhe and let out his own growls, claws digging into the hand pinning him. A circle of bystanders formed encouraging the Alpha on.

 _'Damn it! Is this how it’s always going to be? Me pinned beneath some dirty Alpha.'_ Arthur bit his lip, breaking skin. He was about to try to throw the female off him, when the weight was suddenly lifted. Lungs no longer constricted, he breathed in the hot air, burning his insides reminding him how thirsty he was. Looking to his left he spotted Lilly nearly in the same state as he was in.

The threatening growling forced him to look up as the Alpha who pinned him was crouched down and growling at the blue eyed man. Intense few seconds passed with neither backing down, when eventually the female bowed once and stalked away. The crowd dispersed going about their previous tasks as the blue eyed Alpha dropped his aggressive stance releasing the tension in his powerful muscles. He walked over to Arthur and towered over him.

“What?” Questioned the smaller male as he wiped the blood from his lip.

“It seems you still don't understand the position you are in.”

“Fuck you!” Spat Arthur.

The standing male smirked and crouched down. Grabbing a fist full of the sandy blond hair he brought the Omega’s face closer.

“Oh don't worry about that we'll get to the fucking soon enough. But it seems this little Omega here is a problem I should have just left her for dead back there.” The cold in his blue eyes brought fear to Arthur.

“No! Please she is just a child don't hurt her.”

A flicker of anguish was seen in the icy blue eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

“I should just get rid of her, you seemed way too distracted.” He let go of Arthur’s hair and stood up to move towards the child Omega.

Arthur bolted up and wrapped his arms around a solid torso digging his feet into the ground trying to keep the Alpha from Lilly who was trembling uncontrollably.

“Don't touch her!”

“Oh and who are you to give me orders?”

“Please,” his arms tightened. “I- I’ll listen just don't hurt her.”

Cool eyes regarded the frantic green. “Whether you listed or not doesn't make a difference.”

Swallowing the bile threatening to come up Arthur licked his dry lips. “Then...then I’ll be willing.”

The Alpha let loose a sharp laugh, “No matter what you say, you and I both know that's a lie.”

Biting his lip Arthur drew blood again, having no reply to that.

Static blue eyes regarded the Omega. “Fine then, I’ll let you keep your little pet. That's what I brought her here for anyways.” The Alpha finally smirked.

Arthur loosened his arms releasing the other man and let them flop at his sides.

Turning around to face the shorter male, the Alpha continued. “Now you will be staying in my tent while she is going with the unmated Omegas.”

“But-” Green eyes flashed with alarm.

“That's final. Or…” The Alpha smirked wider, “did you want her to watch?”

Arthur was silent.

Brushing his thumb over the Omega’s chapped lips smearing the blood onto his finger, the blue eyed Alpha smirked in triumph and licking the blood off his digit.

“Didn't think so.”

* * *

 

After situating Lilly in a tent with the other unmated Omegas, Arthur was forced to go with the Alpha male. His tent was close to the fire pit in the center opposite the path into the village. It was as small as the other dwellings, but coloured in brightly depicting symbols clearly distinguishing it from the rest. Inside it was still littered with pelts and linens throughout the whole floor.

Arthur not knowing what to do sat in the farthest point away from his captor. The blue eyed man brought a bowl of water with him and was rummaging through his loose pieces of cloths.

“Aha!” Apparently finding what he needed, he grabbed the bowl and moved to Arthur who growled subconsciously.

“Easy now tiger, I don't bite...much.” This only irritated the Omega as he crossed his arms.

“Come on, I need to change your bandages, we dip our blades in poison so keeping the wound clean is crucial.”

“I can do it myself.” Stubbornly growled Arthur.

“Really now? To me it looks like you wouldn't know how to put on clothing properly without help.”

“I-”

“Enough!”

The two glared at each other. Sensing he was pushing his luck Arthur looked away. Feeling a large hand at his vulnerable throat he tensed, but didn't say anything.

“See? This isn't so bad.”

Silently pulling the dirty bandages off, the Omega hissed as the last few layers stuck to the open wound as they were pulled off.

“What's your name anyways?” Questioned the taller.

Remaining silent for a few moments, as a damp cloth was running over his cut, the Omega finally gave in.

“Arthur.”

Rinsing the blood stained rag in the bowl the Alpha brought it up to pat the cut once more.

“I'm Alfred.” He brought his left hand to Arthur’s head and tilted it back to expose more of the Omega’s neck.

“Looking good it should heal in a few weeks if you don't touch it.” Reaching for a round bundle of something, Alfred un-wrapped the multiple layers of cloth to reveal a solid paste. Scooping a little on his fingers he gently rubbed it around the cut.

“This will keep it sanitized from the sweat and dirt.” Grabbing new bandages he re-wrapped Arthur’s neck. Satisfied with his work Alfred grinned and stood up to put his supplies away.

Surprised by the gentleness Arthur just stared in confusion as his captor treated his wound.

“Thank you.” He whispered, which apparently the other heard as he returned.

“No problem, next time don't go impaling yourself on a blade.” He crouched in front of Arthur.

“Well excuse me! I wasn-“

Alfred pulled him closer, running his large hands over the Omega’s slim build, inhaling deeply below Arthur’s left ear. Pushing his hands against the broad chest Arthur tried to put some distance between them.

“See...already you are retreating, and you said you were going to go willing.” Murmured Alfred as he grabbed Arthur’s hands and threw him to the center of the tent.

Thankfully due to all the pelts Arthur’s landing was cushioned, but the motion send him into a whirlwind giving Alfred enough time to cage him in beneath his body.

“Now remember: you belong to me.” His right hand came and stroke Arthur’s face. “There's nowhere to run to.” The hand went down Arthur’s neck pressing a little on the wound. “Nowhere to hide.” It traveled further down over the chest making a slow circle around Arthur’s perked nipple, drawing a muffled moan from the lying man, which he tried to conceal. It moved further down to his waist where the Alpha’s palm circled the soft tummy.

Pulling the shirt from being tucked into the Omega's pants, Alfred lowered his head and licked a wet trail from the neck to just below Arthur’s left ear. The shirt came loose and the Alpha’s hand pushed upwards.

Arthur bit his lower lip and covered his eyes with both his forearms feeling the wetness soaking into the silky material of the sleeves. He bit down harder as the hand teased his right nipple, which was now exposed. Sharp teeth bit into his ear loop causing him to jerk.

“Easy now.” Came a hushed whisper. Pulling the shirt higher the Alpha’s head moved to lick down his chest latching onto the other nipple and sucking hard.

“Ah-” The Omega squirmed bending his legs and pushed against the ground trying to get away.

Large hands gripped his wide hips keeping the smaller in place as a warning growl was heard. Raising his head from the Omega’s chest, Alfred looked at Arthur’s covered face. He sighed and with his right hand grasped Arthur’s wrists pulling them away and above his head.

Tear soaked green eyes glared at his cold blue ones in silent revulsion. Alfred’s gaze hardened and he moved to lap at the running tears. He raised his body slightly giving enough room to turn the Omega on his stomach with his left hand. Arthur let out defiant warning growls as the Alpha’s free hand pulled his pants down.

“Easy now.” A strained whisper came into his ear. After a few moments of rustling fabric, Arthur felt the other man’s large erection against his thigh. He struggled under the Alpha’s weight trying to buck him off but the other just pinned him down.

“Stop. Please!” This can't be happening his first time with an Alpha and it’s against his will.

“No.” The Alpha panted against his face, tongue lapping more tears from the green eyes.

Alfred’s other hand has been working over his erecting. Wetting his fingers with enough pre cum, he brought his hand to the Omega’s entrance. Situating above the smaller male and grounding him so that he wouldn't jerk as much Alfred pushed two fingers into the tight hole.

“Ah!” Biting into the pelt under him Arthur arched and pushed with his feet to get away.

The Alpha retaliated with growling louder and pushing deeper encouraging the virgin hole to loosen. Licking the accessible skin on the side of Arthur’s face he pushed the third finger in and stretched. Half moans half cries were tried to be suppressed, but some still came loose from the Omega’s throat as the Alpha continued to stretch him and let out anticipating moans of his own.

Finally removing his fingers Alfred moved closer brushing his fully erect cock against Omega’s flaccid one. He stroked both of them in his hand thrusting into Arthur’s soft cock as he nibbled his left earlobe.

“Keep squirming like that, I absolutely love that defiance.” He whispered huskily.

“Go fuck yourself.” Growled Arthur.

“I would rather fuck you.” Letting go of Arthur’s cock he guided his length into the fluttering hole. “Brace yourself sugar.” He pushed in and Arthur screamed.

The Omega thrashed violently under the Alpha, who had to use all of his strength to keep himself above the Omega as he pushed into the tight hole. Arthur’s flight instincts kicked in to the fullest, but once the Alpha was fully inside, they diminished.

It wasn't until Alfred started to thrust that Arthur realized he was hysterical. Tears were flowing from his eyes freely but the feeling of escape was fading. He lay beneath the Alpha as the thrusting increased to an almost violent pace. He felt wet licks and harsh panting against his face as both of Alfred's hands moved over his body, claiming and marking his body. Arthur just laid there completely in a state of shock.

He let loose a few mewls but remained unreceptive as the Alpha above him laid his claim. Then a wave of unexpected pleasure hit hard and Arthur arched with a loud scream-moan from his lips.

“That's it.” Lick. “There it is.”

Arthur tried to suppress his moans, but he ended up cuming even though his cock was still soft. The muscles in his abused hole contracted, tightening the passage and squeezing the Alpha’s cock. A loud moan resonated from Alfred.

“Ah!..Hah...Fuck!” Biting into the spot at the base of Arthur’s neck, the Alpha rode hard through his orgasm as the Omega screamed from pleasure and pain.

Slowing down Alfred filled Arthur with seed, but stayed inside even though he didn’t knot.

Resting down on the shaking Omega Alfred licked at the bite between the shoulder blades on Arthur’s back, liking the way it started to bruise.

“Get off me.” Came a shaky muffled voice.

“A-ah, what you don't want to cuddle.” Joked the Alpha.

“Get the fuck off me!” The smaller started to jerk under the larger weight.

“Alright, alright don't hurt yourself.” Easing out from the now loose and wet hole, Alfred noted the blood on the pelts mixed with cum.

The Omega darted out from underneath his captor and curled into himself in what was quickly becoming his side of the tent. Shaking, Arthur wiped his tear stained eyes and pulled the shirt down to cover himself.

Arthur was facing away from the Alpha but he sensed him moving closer. Curling in tighter he winced as something surrounded him.

“Get some rest.” Covering the shaking Omega in a thick blanket Alfred moved back to the center and collapsed face down from exhaustion.

Feeling the Omega watching him he glanced at the shaking form. Letting out a long breath, his right hand curled around a dagger hilt under the cushioning.

Better safe than sorry. 


	3. Chapter 3

He needed to get away. That's all he knew as he pushed his sore legs further on. He needed to put some distance between himself and that wretched place find civilization, explain what happened, rescue Lilly, and put that monster down.

Sweat soaked through Arthur’s clothing and he was panting. There was nothing but sand dunes and mirages playing tricks on his eyes. What was he thinking? He didn't even know where he was let alone where he was going.

Collapsing from exhaustion onto the grainy ground, Arthur breathed in the heat letting it course through his body burning him from the inside out. Rolling onto his back, sand sticking to his wet skin, he felt like he was just another part of the desert.

Should he go back? Did he even remember the way? It was still dark when he fled, not caring where he was going so long as it was far away from the horrid Alpha. But now as the sun was slowly roasting his body, the Omega wasn't even sure what he was doing. Gazing at the blue sky brought memories from the night before, as a certain Alpha hovered above him.

Arthur closed his eyes. No need to think about that.

_I should just die here..._

The wind suddenly picked up blowing sand across the desert plain, caring with it the dreaded scent and Arthur knew he was no longer alone. Opening his eyes he was met with the furious sky blue eyes of their owner. The Omega was surrounded by four horsemen their massive forms, blocking him in.

Arthur let out a humorousness laugh and closed his eyes.

* * *

 

They were sitting by the fire as Lilly tended to his wounds. It has been a few days since Arthur’s escape attempt and his inevitable capture. He hissed from the cloth wiping one of the many bite marks scattered across his body. Alfred wasn't as gentle when he dragged the fleeing Omega back and the night resulted with showing the Omega his place.

Arthur winced again and bit his lip from crying out.

“Sorry.” Murmured Lilly.

They were surrounded by people each doing their own tasks, cooking, mending clothing or cleaning weapons. It appears that the camp was getting ready for something, but the two foreign Omegas were left in the dark. Among the constant hum of people talking in their strange tongue Arthur felt alone. Only the wet cloth gently scraping against his dirty skin reminded him of reality.

“I think something is happening.” Whispered Lilly.

That got the royal Omega to really look around. There was a frenzy of activity going on around them. When his acid green eyes finally landed on the object of his misery, gathering a group of Alphas, Arthur knew that something was definitely going to happen.

His life went from everyday boring to crazy and unpredictable. Not knowing what was going to happen frustrated the Omega who was used to a constant schedule that hardly ever changed. Glaring at the blond Alpha who was laughing with other Alphas flared a sudden irritation and anger. He wanting to hit something or yell if only to vent out his pent-up fury and frustration.

“My Prince?”

Standing up, balling his hands into fists so tight his knuckles went white, acid green glaring into the constant shifting red of the fire.

“What’s wron-” The deathly glare was shifted onto the small girl who just bowed her head and stayed silent.

Arthur’s body was shaking and he needed to be alone, but as always, he was never truly alone. Turning on his heels he briskly walked away from the fire pit and Lilly not caring where he was going but just needing to get away. There were voices calling out to him but he neither understood nor cared enough to acknowledge them.

The village was small and it wasn’t long till he reached the outskirts of it. Nobody followed him, but he knew that someone was definitely watching his every move. Arthur didn’t dare to move past the invisible border separating the camp from the desert. Still shaking Arthur glared his defiance at the empty space. Even if he would run now, he already knew that it was pointless. He found that out the hard way.

He wanted to scream, but bit his lips; he would only make a fool of himself by doing that. Closing his eyes Arthur lifted his head back to feel the burning rays of the sun on his face. Inhaling a deep breath of hot air he exhaled and forced himself to relax.

The memories of snow covered mountain and the stone walls of his home palace flashed before his eye, but the blazing heat melted those memories quickly. Bringing his head back Arthur opened his eyes and looked at the endless sand dunes before him as they stretched for miles. He started to laugh not caring who heard him.

This was just the same as before. Different scenery but identical cage.

* * *

 

These people have strange habits. Arthur was observing the evening gathering while eating his share of roasted goat. It seems everyone was seated around the fire pit, passing food and talking loudly. The Alphas were laughing and wildly gesturing, but what startles and puzzled Arthur was that the Omegas and Betas weren’t meek and silent like he was used to, if anything they were even louder than the Alphas. Only Arthur and Lilly remained quiet.

A yelp left Arthur’s throat as arms snaked around his waist accompanied by a light bite to his earlobe.

“You’re so quiet do you want some company?” Alfred whispered as his hands traveled lower.

Arthur’s body stiffened and he had to restrain from hitting the obnoxious Alpha in the gut.

“I was perfectly fine without you.” Hissed Arthur his right hand stopping Alfred’s advancing one.

He heard the Alpha’s chuckle and suddenly Arthur was pulled back flush against Alfred’s chest. The Alpha’s other hand swiftly moving up to pinch the Omega’s nipples through the thin fabric.

Arthur was mortified. This bastard can’t be serious. Fondling him like some lowly servant bitch in front of all these people!

“Let me go.”

There must have been enough venom in his voice that the loud chatter ceased even though they probably didn’t understand him.

Arthur was released and the Alpha stood up towering above him, piercing him with cold calculating eyes. Arthur ignored all the stares and stood up not even sparing a glance at the fuming Alpha behind him. The Omega turned and walked away, head held high, to ‘their’ tent.

Once hidden from the prying eyes, he knew there won’t be much time. Quickly moving to his side of the small space Arthur kneeled and dug through the pelts praying that it was still there.

A few moments later and the warm wind rustled the Omega’s clothing indicated that he was out of time. Freezing in his spot Arthur waited for the Alpha to make a move.

“I guess I can’t expect you to warm up to me as quickly as I want.” Alfred’s tone was even, “but disrespecting your Alpha is a crime.” Arthur gulped.

“And forcing onto an Omega isn’t?”

“It is, but your situation is different.” His voice was getting closer and Arthur was shaking. “Besides, here Alphas fight for the Omega or Beta they want to claim and I gave you a fair chance to fight for yourself. You accepted remember?” By now Alfred was mere inches away from Arthur still towering over the crouched Omega.

“You call that a fair chance? You people killed and burned down that town and then expected me to fight for my claim?” Barked Arthur feeling his palms wet with sweat.

“No I guess that wasn’t fair, but it’s better than being dead.”

Arthur felt a hand on his shoulder. He whirled and struck the dagger into Alfred’s chest pulling the blade across the tanned skin feeling the sprays of red on his face and hands. By the time his mind caught up with his actions, he was panting, shaking from adrenaline still clutching the dagger in his hand.

Alfred was on the ground blood pooled down and around his body. He let out a yell of surprise as the Omega ripped his flesh apart, but as the pain became more familiar nothing but a few grunts left his lips.

“S-so. Hah. I guess y-you would have rather b-been…hn…just another breeding bitch. Fuck. Heh. All you royals are the same.” Shaking Alfred got up. “S-so long as someone is showering y-you in gold and silk…i-it doesn’t matter if…if you’re the first or the tenth bitch for someone’s cock.”

Clutching his bloodied chest Alfred limped out from the tent, leaving Arthur crying and covered in blood, finally releasing the bloodied blade.

* * *

 

For the remainder of that night Arthur spend curled up in a tight ball not even bothering to wipe the blood off his body. He didn't sleep the implication of his actions crashed down on the Omega and he just didn't know what will happen now. He didn't regret his actions, but he was taught that physical retaliation will have dire consequences. If he was still at home such defiance would earn him a severe beating and that was a light punishment compare to the common blood.

The tears ceased, leaving only emptiness and sorrow at his misfortune. Night dragged and left bringing with it the morning sun, but the Omega didn't get a wink of sleep. He was just numb, defeated by the world and its cruelty. He remained still, patiently waiting for his judgment when the Alpha returns.

It wasn't till the sun was almost at its highest point that Arthur heard a rustle at the entrance. He drew in a heavy breath to steady his beating heart. Hearing another body moving closer to him, Arthur braced himself.

“Are you alright my prince?” A soft girlish voice reached him and a small hand touched his shoulder, retrieving it instantly, “you’re covered in blood!”

Arthur chuckled. “Not my own.” He turned to look into Lilly’s shocked eyes. “Where is he?”

“A-Alfred? He left with some of the other Alphas before the sun had risen...” She swallowed uncertainly. “He said not to disturb you till midday.”

He just left. Somehow that made the Omega feel even worse.

“I see.” Arthur turned back and curled into himself again.

“My prince you-”

“I'm not your prince anymore Lilly.”

“Umm...” Lilly was confused by Arthur’s remark but pushed on. “A-Arthur, you need to eat.”

“Not hungry.”

“Please.” She tried again.

“Lilly. Just let me be.” Arthur was too tired to pick a fight and he was relieved when the child eventually left.

He closed his eyes and felt fresh tears staining his face making the red run again. 

 

* * *

 

Lilly was worried it has been a few days since the Alphas left and Arthur became nothing but a numb shell. With the small vocabulary that she started to pick up while being here, Lilly knew that she wasn't the only one.

Whispers and gestured at their leader's tent with head shakes and concerned frowns told her that many people were wondering where was Arthur, but only she dared to enter the tent. Some tried to ask her about the confined Omega, but she could only tell so much in her broken language.

Still she brought Arthur his meals which he barely ate and the only time he venture out was to relieve himself, but after quickly retreating back into the darkened interior. The Omega lost weight, his bones were visible and his eyes were empty. That's why Lilly wasn't sure if she was thankful or angry when at last the departed Alphas returned.

Again the village erupted in frenzy of activity of welcoming them back and distributing the loot. While organizing some jugs filled with salted meat Lilly was watching Alfred and how it seemed he was purposely avoiding his tent.

Finally, when everything was sorted and horses tied up and fed, the camp gathered for their evening meal, Alfred pulled aside the brown haired Beta woman and spoke hurriedly with her before moving towards his tent.

Lilly recognized the Beta as one of the women who were asking about Arthur.

 

* * *

 

He knew immediately the moment when Alfred returned. He heard the distant howling and the village erupted with a certain excited energy, which could only indicate the return of the warrior Alphas. Arthur had just over a week to prepare for this moment. But as he lay with his back turned to the approaching Alpha, his rapid beating heart betrayed his composure.

Arthur’s breath hitched as a large hand touched his back slowly moving down the spine not fully reaching the top of his loose pants before going up tracing the severe jetting of his hipbone. The hand left his hip and reached to clasp his bony hand as the Alpha’s body slipped in beside his own, his chin resting at the top of the Omega’s head as he toyed with the smaller hand.

“You’re way too skinny. Are you not eating?” When Arthur gave no response Alfred continued. “I thought Omegas were all for self-preservation.”

Arthur snorted. “That's only if we still have the will to live.” His voice was hoarse.

His hand was squeezed. “And you don't?”

Arthur took a moment to consider this, and then closed his eyes. “I don't know.” He drew in a shaky breath, but couldn't stop the flood of emotions that forced the words to spill against his will.

“You! You come. Into my life completely turning it inside out! I, I can't even begin to understand what I'm supposed to do now! All my life I've known what I will have to do, I've accepted that! But now…now I can't...I just don't understand what you want from me.”

Arthur was shaking and if he had any tears left they would have fell, but there was none. “I can't go back. And even if I somehow managed to get back, I'm worth nothing! All because you took my claim. I won't even be able to work in a brothel because my father would rather see me dead than have his blood on the streets. So tell me, _my Alpha_ , what the hell am I supposed to do!

Alfred said nothing just letting Arthur vent his frustration and anger out, holding him until the shaking stopped and the Omega was too exhausted to yell. Every now and then a tremor would pass through the too skinny body and the Alpha would hug the smaller man closer.

The comforting warmth and the steady sound of their breath with the muffled hum of the excited voices outside lulled Arthur on the verge of sleep.

“I'm not going to apologize.” Alfred’s voice pulled Arthur from his doze. “I took you because I wanted you. I saw the life, the green fire in your eyes, and I realized you were meant for me. So I'm not going to apologize for taking you, but...But I am sorry for the way I went about it.” Alfred’s hands were running over the Omega’s body as he nuzzled into the matted hair. “Unfortunately our way of life doesn't permit for long courting, not that I would even get the chance to do so with you. So I saw the potential in you and the opportunity and I took it. We don't know much about each other and there will always be a small part of you that will hate me, but…”

He took Arthur’s left hand and looped a cord of long leather strip starting from the middle finger and weaving it through the rest, crossing once over the palm and tying it at the wrist. Upon inspecting the cord, Arthur noticed small symbols he didn’t recognize burned into the strip.

“So long as you walk beside me you'll be my equal.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo sorry for the wait! I had to rework this chapter so many times that my original draft is hardly there, but I guess that's the point of editing. Also sorry this chapter is shorter than usual since I had to stop it at this point, the next chapter will be slightly longer because of this. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

 

Alfred was busy yelling back and forth with the Alphas while they gathered up the horses. Arthur who just came through the entrance of their tent glared at his surroundings, especially at the energetic Alpha.

After the Omega regained his strength with proper nutrition and sunlight, the Alpha wouldn’t leave him alone. He was constantly with Arthur, unabashedly nuzzling and touching him. At first the Omega protested, but soon he paid the attention no mind. Part of him wanted to kick and shout that he wouldn’t submit that easy, but another part was simply tired and resigned.

His glare must have been felt by the other male as a few moments later Alfred turned to look at the Omega. He grinned, _that_ grin, which Arthur came to associate with trouble, and abandoned the Alphas and horses to walk over to Arthur. The Omega groaned and glared at the approaching man through his bangs.

“I see you’re glad to see me sunshine.” Alfred lightly said once he reached the Omega.

“I was hoping the sun would burn you to crisp.”  Sarcastically replied Arthur.

“Ever so loving,” Blue eyed narrowed, but there was a hint of playful challenge. “Do you need another lesson, to show who you belong to?”

When Arthur didn't bark back the Alpha just chuckled. “Didn't think so, now come.”

Grasping the Omega’s hand he pulled Arthur, who only tensed at the contact, but allowed the Alpha to guide him. Arthur nervously glared at Alfred.

“Don't worry. You’re way to skittish, you know.” The Alpha stated. “Didn’t I say, as long as you walk beside me you’ll be my equal?”

Arthur scowled at that, but the Alpha only had a hopeful smile which confused the Omega.

They returned to the pack Alfred was with before. The warriors seemed to have finally organized their horses, but Alfred ignored them. Instead, he led Arthur further to the side where a large white horse stood beside the Alpha’s own. Now that Arthur was up close to the horses he could see the now familiar colourful symbols decorating their flank and neck.

Al let go of Arthur’s hand to rub the mare’s nose.

“This here lady is for you.”

“W-what?” Arthur shifted awkwardly, not sure what the Alpha meant.

“Don't tell me you don't know how to ride?” When Alfred didn't receive a proper answer and just jumbled words, he laughed.

“Man royal Omegas are that useless huh.”

That ruffled Arthur’s feathers. “I'm not useless! I'll have you know I am a damn fine-”

“Right, right.” Alfred cut off the ranting Omega and grinned. “I’m sure you have some amazing skills, but for now riding.”

Beckoning the Omega closer, Al offered Arthur his hand to get up on the horse. Still irritated Arthur glared at the offered hand and moved to the horse’s side. It didn't have a saddle, but animal pelts were tied to her back and straps hung from various places to secure anything a rider would need.

Grabbing the fur blanket with both hands Arthur pulled himself up, but he couldn't find any purchase for his feet to climb atop the horse’s back. The white mare moved slightly, impatiently stomping her feet as her new rider tried to climb up for the fifth time.

Letting out a frustrated huff Arthur gave in and turned to ask the Alpha for help. His face turned bright red once he realized that not only Alfred, but the rest of the Alphas were watching his failed attempts to mount the horse and were sniggering at his expense.

He quickly turned to hide his face in the pelts, his body hot and shaking from embarrassment.

“What was that about royal Omegas?” Alfred lightly laughed at the flustered man.

Arthur growled.

“Alright, settle down.” Speaking in his native language Alfred dispersed the crowd of onlookers. “Come, I’ll help you up. We breed our horses to be larger than the average horse, so this one is a little bit of a stretch for you.”

Grasping Arthur’s shoulder Alfred pulled him away from the horse.

“When mounting one by yourself, you need a bit of a run start, but we can practice that later. For now I just need you to be comfortable on a horse so you don't crack your skull open when we move out.”

Arthur’s interest piqued. “Moving out?”

Alfred nodded, “Yeah. The camp moves every dark moon, which is tomorrow.”

 _'Just great.'_ That bit of information killed the last hope Arthur had of someone finding him. However, he didn't have time for self-pity as Alfred crouched down and extended both of his hands towards the Omega.

“Give me your left foot and I’ll give you a boost." The Alpha instructed. "Grab the reins or the horse’s mane to pull up.”

Following the directions, Arthur felt himself propelled up on top of the horse. Steadying himself Arthur looked around, he was really high up. Looking down at Alfred almost made him dizzy.

“Easy now don't fall.” Came a commanding voice of the Alpha.

Arthur squeezed the horse’s mane, but felt guilty for pulling so hard and gave her a few comforting pets.

“You okay up there.” Alfred was beside him, his head barely reaching the Omega’s thigh.

“Yes. I'm okay.”

“Great hold tight.” The Alpha walked away and Arthur felt a spark of fear shoot through him. He tried to dismiss the feeling by petting his horse. She breathed loudly through her nose and moved forward a few steps doing nothing to comfort the distressed Omega.

Fear was quickly spreading through his body, the Alpha was right. This was the first time Arthur was on a horse. In fact the whole journey across the desert was the first time Arthur was out of the palace, not to mention country.

His youth was filled with learning how to be a good Omega and mate. That was his job to produce heirs to whoever his father decided to trade him to. Days spend on various etiquettes and child upbringing didn’t give him a lot of survival and common knowledge skills. But now out here in the desert, he wished he was taught something more useful than how to please his Alpha.

The horse moved again and Arthur slightly panicked. “Whoa, hold still. Stop!”

She gave an annoyed huff and continued on.

“A-Al!” The Omega frantically looked around.

Then from his right came Alfred on his brown stallion. He rode up and cut the mare off her track.

“Easy now.” Coming up beside Arthur the Alpha grinned. “You alright?”

“More or less.”

“Great." Pushing past Arthur's discomfort the Alpha continued the lesson. "Now, most of the horses were taught to follow your horse so they don't stray while moving in a pack.” Alfred grinned and handed Arthur the reins.

“My horse?”

“Yeah, don’t worry you don't need to do much tomorrow. Today we’ll just get you used to her." Alfred reached out to adjust Arthur's posture. "Now. Back straight, don't slouch. There. To get her to move, just squeeze with your calves. Come on give it a try.”

Arthur nervously did so and the horse reluctantly started forward.

“Good. You gotta be confident or she won't listen. Now pull the reins left or right and apply pressure with opposite leg to change direction.”

The Omega’s brows turned down in concentration, maneuvering the horse this and that way as the Alpha lightly jogged around him. Eventually after what seemed like hours Arthur felt confident enough to feel that the large horse won't buckle him off.

“Why do I need to ride on top of a horse, can't you just put me in the cart like last time?” Arthur suddenly asked after they were quietly riding around the camp.

“Hmmm…well we are packing up the whole camp so there won't be much room.”

The Omega nodded at the response, not really caring.

“And it'll get the people used to seeing you.” Continued Alfred.

Arthur frowned, “why do they need to see me?”

A look crossed Alfred’s face that Arthur couldn't understand. Both males didn't say anything and just as Arthur assumed that Al wasn't going to answer him the Alpha whispered.

“It'll give them hope.”

* * *

 

Coming in from the darkness of sleep startled Arthur. He kept thinking, hoping, that his capture was some sick dream his mind conjured up in his sleep, but each morning waking up to Alfred’s blue eyes confirmed the reality. Today was no different. The Alpha’s weight was pressed on top of Arthur as he lazily licked and sucked at the Omega’s neck. Arthur squeezed his eyes shut praying that Alfred didn't notice he's awake.

Yesterday night the Alpha didn't have him which usually meant that he'd want Arthur in the morning. Rough hands were running up and down his sides lightly squeezing here and there. Alfred shifted above him and Arthur felt the wet panting against his left ear.

“Artie wake up.” A light nip on his earlobe had the Omega bite his lips suppressing noise, but too late, the Alpha’s sensitive ears picked up the muffled moan.

“Good morning.” Strong arms wrapped around and under his pinned body, as Al pressed his cold nose just under Arthur’s chin inhaling deeply.

Arthur grumbled a reply not at all happy to wake up to this situation. He was bracing himself for the Alpha’s advance when the weight was suddenly lifted.

Arthur blinked his eyes open and turned to the naked Alpha behind him. Alfred was rummaging through the clothing he took off yesterday pulling them on.

Confused, Arthur grabbed at a loose sheet and wrapped it around himself still self-conscious about being nude. The various marks left by the Alpha didn't help his confidence at all.

“Get ready we have to move out soon.” Alfred finished strapping on his daggers and pouches as Arthur remembered that today they were leaving.

He crawled over to his neat pile of clothing pulling them on. The first time Alfred demanded that he should sleep naked Arthur put up a fight, from which the Alpha still sported marks on his back. But, after a few days in the hot desert with sand sticking to his skin and no bathing Arthur gave in and fully undressed for bed. Alfred watched him intently and the night ended in a particular hard release for both of them.

“Just the pants don't bother with anything else.”

“What! Why?” The Omega clung to his shirt defensively.

Alfred ignored him and moved to the entrance, moving the flap aside to sniff the air, a ritual he did every morning although Arthur wasn't sure why.

“Because you will just have to take them off again.”

The Omega scowled about to argue with the Alpha, but a familiar blond hair and green eyes popped through the opening.

“Umm...” Lilly looked between the two males. “I'm here for Arthur?” She said timidly.

Alfred nodded and waved to Arthur. “Go, we’ll meet up later.”

Confused Arthur crawled outside and stood up beside Lilly.

“How are you, my prince?”

“Well enough, what's this about?”

“I think the shaman needs to see you.”

Arthur’s brows furrowed in confusion, but Lilly just motioned for him to follow her until they reached another colourful tent.

“I seem to keep forgetting to ask. How you are doing here?” Arthur asked softly.

The child Omega smiled, “well enough. They are all very nice to me. I stay with other unmated Omegas and the Beta shaman who watches over us.”

Arthur hummed, “I'm surprised there are even unmated Omegas, it seems a lot of them are claimed here.”

“Yes, the ones here are young pre-heat Omegas, and there are only six of us. But even with most people mated, there doesn't seem to be many children here...” Lilly trailed off and Arthur realized that there really weren’t that many kids. A few small newborns seem to be guarded by their mothers and even less kids above the age of four.

Still musing the discovery Arthur didn’t notice that they reached the entrance and he was quickly ushered in. At first Arthur was met with nothing but darkness. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light he started to pick up on things just scattered and piled on top of each other. The air smelled of dried herbs and milk. Out of the corner of his eye the Omega saw something move. Instinctually he backed up and collided with Lilly who let out a yelp.

“Sorry I-”

A figure materialized in front of Arthur.

He was barely distinguishable from the darkness and Arthur stared in wonder at the darkness of the Beta’s skin. The man grumbled in his native tongue and motioned for Arthur to move further in.

“Don't worry my pri- em…Arthur…he’s very nice.” Lilly said from behind the blond man and lightly pushed him forward.

Obeying Arthur move to stand in the middle. The shaman moved about gathering items and mixing them in a bowl muttering under his breath. The Beta turned and wildly motioned with his hands asking something.

“Umm, please take off your clothing.” Shyly asked Lilly. 

“You understand their language?”

“No, not really, just through gestures…and I had to do this earlier.” Lilly outstretched her hands waiting for the older Omega’s garment. “The shaman will cover you in oil. It'll protect you from the sun and also clean your skin, like a bath.”

“Oh.” A bath would be heavenly. Out here every drop of water was precious and Arthur resigned to never having another soak in a bath, even a cold one.

Stripping from his pants the Omega stood stark naked as the shaman came closer. He held the bowl with the oil and seemed to lightly chant over the mixture. Lilly moved to the side, as the Beta continued his chanting and scooped a little into his fingers. Moving his hand over Arthur’s forehead he sloppily allowed the oil to drip down his face.

Arthur closed his eyes as the Beta spread the oil over his features. He continued the process of spreading the oil from Arthur’s shoulders and down until he was completely covered in the stuff. No inch of skin was forgotten. Arthur was expecting to be sticky but when he rubbed his arm, his skin only felt soft and clear of sand, dirt, and dried blood.

The Beta satisfied with his work moved to place the empty bowl down and picked up loose sheets. He extended them to Arthur and made gestures to his body.

“Umm?”

“You need to put those on.” Lilly piped up from the side. “Here let me help you.” After a few moments of confusion Arthur was now dressed in a loose tunic that covered him from head to toe in a very soft and light material that allowed light breath to come through, cooling his body. The long sleeves of the tunic provided extra pockets for storing small items and there was a hood for protection from the sun.

Satisfied with the way Arthur looked the shaman placed his hand over Arthur’s stomach. Muttering a few phrases he smiled at Arthur, who despite his confusion, smiled back. He was very thankful for a change of clothing.

Completing his task the Beta moved to gather his supplies further inside as Lilly came up to Arthur.

“I think you’re ready.”

“We are leaving, are you going to ride with me?”

Lilly smiled, but shook her head. “I don't think so. I think I’m needed to help finish pack up, although I'm not sure how much help I’ll actually be.”

Arthur frowned, “are you okay? Really? No one is hurting you, right? Because if they are-“

“No! I'm fine, really, but…I-I just missed my brother.” She had tears in her eyes.

Arthur wasn't sure how to respond. “Well maybe he's out there looking for you.” He tried.

“No, no, I-I saw him- I saw him die, protecting me. You found me a few minutes after I left him.” The small Omega was hiccupping and Arthur pulled her into a hug. There were no words to say. These people attacked, captured and forced them to submit, but also treated them well enough. At times Arthur didn't know how to feel about them.

Lilly pulled away, “you should go.”

“Yes, you’re right.”

The Beta silently continued sorting through his belongings, putting some in one bag while others in another, completely ignoring the pair. Lilly wiped her tears away and looked at Arthur with steeled eyes.

“Arthur, don't forget your heat will start soon.”

The Omega blinked. “You have noticed right?” Lilly continued. “You entered your pre-heat a few days ago.”

Where was Arthur’s head when he didn't even notice his own cycle starting? “Em...right...thank you and don't worry.”

Damn, no wonder Alfred was more touchy than usual, if they didn't have to move the Alpha would have most likely fully take him this morning.

_'Wait did this mean that Alfred would become his mate? It was only official after the heat. What would happen to him after? Would the Alpha keep him even if on the side or would he get left behind, wandering the desert till death after fulfilling his purpose.'_

“Arthur?” A light touch to his hand.

Arthur flinched. “Oh don't worry these hormones are riling me up. Go and…ah...do what you need to do. I’ll be fine.” His smile strained, but Lilly didn't question further.

 “Alright, please be careful.” She turned back towards the shaman, and Arthur after taking a few deep breaths gathered himself to look for Alfred.

* * *

 

It seems Arthur keeps forgetting how hot it gets while crossing the desert under the burning sun. Although true to Alfred’s words, the Omega didn't have to do much. Sometimes lightly directing his mare, but other than that she seemed to know where to go.

The whole camp was ready by the first rays of light, showing how often they must do this. Alfred, with a few warriors, was at the front. Then every few horses with carts there was another Alpha rider flanking the caravan from both sides. Further up ahead there were two horsemen sent to secure the path, while another two riders brought up the rear.

Arthur was impressed with the organization of the move. It seems everyone knew what they were supposed to do, leaving the Omega awkwardly straddling his horse until everyone was ready. Still the pace of the actual caravan was agonizingly slow. Some of the carts loaded to the brim needed extra push from the rear to get them over a sand dune, slowing the whole process down.

Shifted uncomfortably, Arthur was thankful for the oil and new set of clothing, but his legs and back were aching from sitting on the horse for too long and his pre-heat didn't help with staying cool. Each wave intensified the pressure in his groin and he would feel dizzy.

Surprisingly none of the Alphas advanced on him even though his scent was growing. 

He kept expecting the instinct to flee kick in, being so vulnerable and close to others, but it never came. Instead the pressure kept rising, until he felt it: the wetness between his legs.

Clutching the mane of his horse, Arthur let out a pained moan. He felt the stares of other people, their eyes piercing him from all angles. Aside from the Alpha rides and the Beta shaman he was the only Omega on horseback, which made him easy to spot.

Something lightly rubbed his lower back and Arthur willed his mind to focus.

“You okay?” Alfred was beside him smiling reassuringly. “It’s not too far now, you think you can manage?”

Another wave and a moan, but Arthur nodded and tried to focus between his horse’s ears.

“Y-yes I'm okay.”

“Good. Ride beside me, my sent will keep you calm.” Not waiting for the Omega to respond, Alfred grabbed the reins and pulled Arthur’s horse beside his own.

Being surrounded by strong Alpha scents from all sides sent his senses into vertigo, but somehow Arthur was able to focus on Alfred’s scent alone.

“Keep close? Why? You think one of the other Alphas will steal me away?” Arthur laughed bitterly.

“No.” The Alpha’s hand returned to his back, he had to lean over and Arthur imagined the cocky Alpha falling off. “They won’t touch you. They know your mine as I imprinted my scent with yours.”

Arthur let out a relieved sigh, the slight massage was doing wonders for his lower back.

“Besides most of them are mated and we only take one mate.”

“One mate?” Arthur’s head snapped to look at Alfred, eyes wide in disbelief.

Alfred turned to lock gazes with the hazy green eyes. “Yes. One mate.”

* * *

 

By the time they found a new spot for the camp, the sun was setting. Arthur was battling heat wave after heat wave. He was impatient and snappy with everyone, even his horse became jumpy.

The caravan was at a standstill as they watched the shaman survey the area; Alfred was close by observing the Beta. When he gave a nod of approval, Alfred turned and yelled orders to set up. Alfred’s tent was the first to be unpacked and standing while the rest were slowly regained their shape. A huge fire pit was started in the center, but Arthur was whisked away before he saw everything completed.

The Alpha came up to the still mounted Omega.

“Are you doing okay?”

“What do you think?” Snapped Arthur.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get you comfy soon.” Alfred extended his arms towards Arthur. “Here grab on, can you sit sideways?”

“Yeah...” The slick drenched his new white robes making them sticky, but eventually he got his leg over the horse’s back. Reaching forward to grab Alfred’s shoulders, Arthur edged forward and into the Alpha’s waiting arms.

“There ya go.” Placing the Omega back on his feet Arthur almost toppled over, being all day on a horse left his legs feeling like jelly.

Leaning against the Alpha Arthur breathed heavily, trying to regain the strength in his legs. Alfred nuzzled his neck pulling him closer. The Alpha’s cock was pulsing hard against Arthur’s side. Alfred’s hand slid beneath the white robes to the leaking entrance. Pressing two fingers against the fluttering hole, he coaxed the slick out covering his fingers. Arthur moaned and tried to get the Alpha’s fingers into him.

“I wanna take you right now.” Huskily whispered Alfred. Extracting his dripping wet fingers from the confines of Arthur’s robes, his dark lust filled eyes locked with Arthur’s as he brought the slick covered fingers and engulfed them in his mouth. Sucking slowly Alfred moaned and gripped Arthur tighter to him. Pulling his now clean fingers out, Alfred leaned down to the shorter man’s ear and whispered. “Delicious.”

Arthur was feeling even hotter than before.

Picking the Omega up, Alfred carried him to the tent.

“Sorry sunshine you gonna have to wait a bit. I have to make sure everyone is settled in, but I’ll sent that Omega girl over to keep you company.”

The Omega maybe heard half of it, since as soon as they were inside the tent, their combined scent overwhelmed him and instincts took over. He was trembling and whimpering when Alfred placed him down on the pelts nuzzled and left him.

Arthur felt deserted, but at the same time relieved. He looked around and pulled pelts closer to him, choosing those he liked best to pile around him while others were thrown further out. Too preoccupied in building his nest, he didn't even notice as Lilly came into the tent.

Waiting from afar for Arthur to settle, she finally came over and ran her fingers through his messy hair. Arthur whined, but didn't push away. At the palace he always had Omegas-in-waiting to stay with him during heat since no Alpha was breeding him, and the presence of other Omegas soothed the heat induced one.

Watching Arthur pant and moan had Lilly wondering if she’ll ever get to experience her heat or if there would be an Alpha with her. Back home her brother was strict with all the advancing Alphas since she still had eight more years till the start of her heat at 16. But what about now? Will these people keep them here forever or is there a time limit to their stay?

Arthur moaned and reached for his straining cock bunching up the tunic around his waist. Looking around she spotted a leather canteen. Grabbing it and a cloth nearby she wet it, it was water thankfully, and dabbled it across Arthur’s temple.

The Alpha was taking too long. But once he was here she wasn’t sure if allowing the two to mate was a good idea. Both men seemed constantly at each other's throats. However, lately Arthur has been more willing...defeated.

Another strained moan and Lilly tightened her grip on the cloth. Why did they take Arthur in the first place, if not for ransom then what?

A powerful Alpha smell hit her nose and Lilly turned, growling at Alfred. He was aroused and immediately looked to Arthur, but smirked in amusement when the child Omega threatened him.

“What? You think that pitiful growl will deter me.” He chuckled. Crawling over to the oblivious Omega, who once noticing Alfred’s scent became restless.

The Alpha raised an eyebrow at the bunched up pelts around the Omega, but didn't let the strangeness distract him.

“You should leave unless you want to watch.” Alfred winked at Lilly, who bit back her words and with the last reassuring stroke through Arthur hair crawled out from his nest.

Finally alone with his Omega, Alfred ripped of his clothing messily throwing them about. Arthur turned on his stomach and raised his ass to percent to his Alpha. Alfred growled, appreciatively watching the slick run down Arthur’s thighs. Draping himself over the Omega’s back he pushed in with ease to the hilt.

Arthur moaned loudly, digging his elbows and knees into the soft lining of his nest, arching and pushing back against the large cock. Alfred sucked and bit along the lightly tanned skin beneath him setting a rough pace wanting to claim and stake what's his soon. Sweat dripped down from both of their bodies’ intensifying the smell. Arthur was moaning loudly he couldn't breathe and just panted. His cock was twitching for release and he didn't even realize that he was begging for Alfred to touch him.

The Alpha just sucked another hickey to the neck and moved his hand to one of the hard nipples, the other busy scraping along the Omega’s side. Pinching and tweaking the sensitive bud the Alpha was frantically whispering into Arthur’s ear, but the Omega didn't hear any of that. He was frustrated that his cock was left untouched, the sharp pleasure from his nipple sent waves of pleasure down his spine. Then Alfred shifted and Arthur was yelling from the intense feeling.

Gripping Arthur tighter, the Alpha dug his knees more securely before ruthlessly aiming for Arthur’s prostate. The constant hit to his sweet spot at such a fast pace had the Omega howling Alfred’s name at the top of his lungs. He was seeing stars and was drooling everywhere. Then he felt his release approach and how he tightened around Alfred’s still ramming cock which would knot and bind them.

In that moment Arthur's mind cleared and the instinct to flee and remain unclaimed rose up within him as he tried to buck the Alpha off. The other man seem to know the Omega’s intentions as he again bit into the back of Arthur’s neck and wrapped his arms around the jerking limbs securing them. With a few more thrusts Alfred pushed balls deep and felt himself grow larger at the base inside the tight hole.

Releasing his bite, Alfred nuzzled into Arthur’s face and licked the tears coming from the hysteric Omega. Murmuring reassuring words to the crying man, he hoped that they would reach him, but didn't dare to slacken the hold around the thin body.

Arthur was in a world between pain and pleasure. The feeling of being taken and claimed permanently was revolting. A piece of his identity was being taken away and at this moment it didn't matter if the Alpha was Alfred or somebody else. The loss of one’s individual self and transitioning into a bonded pair was physically and emotionally painful for all Omegas. They naturally wanted to preserve themselves by fleeing so when mating to bond for the first time the Alpha had to restrain them.

Even though his mind calmly understood what was happening it didn’t help his emotional state. Being restrained by the Alpha while the knot was stretching his inner walls past their limit alarmed and disoriented Arthur.

Finally as he was calming down and adjusting to the loss and pain, but also the pleasure he received from the knot, the idea that he finally belonged to someone calmed him.

Alfred loosened his arms still crouched over the Omega, his body shaking with the effort to not collapse on top of his mate. Judging Arthur to be calm and docile, Alfred guided them onto their sides, all the while stroking and licking the smaller body muttering how good the other was and that he knew they were meant for each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter!
> 
> I have been on a horse a few times (I'm not very good though) and I did do some research so hopefully everything to do with horses was somewhat accurate, if not please correct me. 
> 
> In my research, the Internet said that the female horse (in the wild) leads the pack while the stallion protects them but in a book that I have on horses (its from 2004) says that the stallion leads them. I liked the idea of the mare being in charge so I went with that scenario^^ but if anyone knows for sure let me know.
> 
> The shaman in this AU is represented by Zimbabwe, who is an unconfirmed African nation (according to the Hetalia archive)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this~


	5. Chapter 5

Holding his stomach Arthur felt another wave of nausea dizzying him. He kneeled over and vomited onto the cold ground. Coughing the bile of bitter content in his stomach the exhausted Omega leaned back against the side of the tent.

He closed his bloodshot eyes drifting in and out of sleep as the morning rays broke the horizon. For the past three day he's been spending the early hours of the morning out here. Rushing outside to empty his stomach only to stumble back half asleep, hours later, into the tent before Alfred woke up.

When the Alpha questioned him about his late night absences, the Omega blamed it on something he ate. He refused to acknowledge nagging voice in his head of the possibility. To really count back the days to his heat and consider the truth.

Half-awake Arthur shivered from the cold, wanting to crawl back inside but having no strength to do so. Another wave and he once again toppled forward onto his knees to spill the bile from his mouth. Feeling the wet sickness and sand against his knees the Omega almost collapsed over into it from exhaustion.

Refusing to give into his nature and call for the Alpha, Arthur pushed himself back to lean against the outer wall. There's no way. That meat he ate yesterday just didn't agree with him. His tired eyes stung from sleep deprivation and tears. Squinting against the sunlight that crept over the horizon, the Omega could do nothing but watch the blinding rays grow brighter and brighter.

There’s just no way. 

* * *

Warmth was running over his body. The Omega whimpered in his half sleep moving closer to the comforting heat. It left and Arthur shivered curling into himself. It returned in an instant, settling on his forehead soaking the warmth into his skin. The Omega whines and tried to cuddle into it.

“Arthur. Wake up.”

Scrunching his eyes tighter he frowned in protest, feeling too exhausted for that. There was a collective hum of voices surrounding him, but Arthur couldn't bring himself to care. Then the warmth spread through his body initially shocking the freezing skin, but soon welcoming the feeling and craving more. The Omega felt like he was floating. Snuggling closer he let out a content sigh finally drifting into a full sleep. 

* * *

“How are you feeling?”

Arthur looked up at the worried blue eyes across from him and quickly looked down into the bowl of soup in his lap.

The pair were sitting alone together by the fire. Arthur ended up sleeping through the whole morning and didn’t crawl out of the tent till it was long past midday. Upon seeing the sick looking Omega Alfred instantly cornered him, questioning his mate while he ate.

“Fine.” Arthur stared into the unappetizing brown broth mixing the vegetables floating around with his spoon. Remembering his sickness this morning Arthur felt dizzy again, the surrounding smells not helping him.

“Really?” Alfred voice was skeptical.

His piercing gaze bore into the Omega, analyzing every twitch and move, making the shorter man shrink under the intense gaze of the Alpha.

“Do you want to tell me why you were vomiting your guts out for the past few nights?” This wasn’t really a question, but a prompt for Arthur to say what they already knew.

Biting his bottom lip Arthur curled into himself, body shaking. _'No no no no no!'_

“Just this food making me sick.” He didn't look at Alfred, but the Omega felt the other man’s stare burn holes in his stomach. He wanted to hide.

“You didn't have any problem with it all this time.” The Alpha pushed on.

Brown liquid in the bowl was threatening to spill out of the trembling hands that held it.

“W-well maybe it got spoiled.” Whispered the Omega.

“Arthur,” Alfred sighed running a hand through his hair in frustration, “you-“

“It’s so damn hot out here!” The Omega suddenly straightened. “I'm surprised the food is even edible!” He spat.

“Arthur you-” Alfred patiently tried again but Arthur wasn’t listening.

“It’s always over cooked! And…and there’s sand in it so of course I would get sick! I don’t...I don’t even know how you people manage to live with it constantly in the-”

“Arthur!” The Alpha roared, startling a few Betas nearby.

The Omega immediately stopped his babbling and stared wide eyed at the Alpha. Alfred cautiously moved over to the tense Omega, gently brushing the blond hair out of the shorter man’s face.

Gently he tried again. “Arthur I think you’re-”

“No! Don't say it. I'm not.” Arthur looked away, clenching the bowl harder, feeling the liquid against his thumbs.

“But-” The hand gently stroked the golden locks.

Slapping it away the Omega glared at the Alpha

“I’m not!” He yelled.

Recklessly dropping the bowl on the ground Arthur pushed past Alfred rushing to find a hiding place. He refused to believe what the Alpha tried to get him to say. Despite the week long heat of being fully receptive to the Alpha, Arthur just couldn't fully accept the other man. And if he couldn't accept his...mate...how he was supposed to accept their child?

A shiver ran down his whole body and suddenly he felt cold.

_'There's just no way, I refuse to acknowledge it.'_

* * *

The vomiting became part of his daily routine. Alfred came to the sick Omega each time, but quickly stopped the visits when Arthur lashed out at him. After the sicknesses subsided for the day, the Omega dragged his worn-out body back inside to curl up on his side of the tent. He refused any touch from Alfred. Whenever the blue eyed man tried the two mates would end up in a screaming match with the Alpha sporting new scratches. After a few days of fighting, Alfred left Arthur alone.

However, being alone only stressed the Omega more and pushed him into depression. Throughout the days Arthur spent in the tent, he thought of everything but what was happening to his body. Yet the truth always lingered at the edges of his mind, subtly nagging him.

He craved something all the time, but no matter what he ate nothing satisfied the feeling. The Omega’s anxiety level flared to the point that he could feel the criticizing glares of everybody though the tent’s sturdy walls. The withdrawal made Arthur paranoid of the tribe and he refused to meet their accusing eyes. Eventually he stopped noticing them and everything around him, except for the nagging feeling of wanting something.

He felt just like an object filling up space. Even at night Alfred didn't try to sleep next to him, not even a greeting for the miserable Omega. The days flew by but the tormented Omega didn’t notice them. His instincts of self-preservation started to scream at him to seek something, but Arthur kept ignored what he needed.

He felt even more alone than ever. The world moved around him, but Arthur remained within his own bubble of disbelief.

Over two months have gone by the time Arthur dared to really consider the idea. As he lay curled up alone in the dark tent, he finally dared to trace his stomach. With his fingertips slowly tracing the area reality finally crashed down on the Omega. His normally flat stomach was slightly raised. 

* * *

Today was the day. Gripping the rough material of the flap which shielded the entrance of the tent, Arthur scanned the people gathered for their evening meal. For the last few months, Arthur sat further away from the group or hid inside his nest.

However, he couldn't deny the reality anymore. He was pregnant, with Alfred’s child. The shell shocked months of denial left the Omega starved for the Alpha’s touch. Whether it was his personal feelings or just the instinct from being pregnant the Omega didn't bother to sort out. All he knew was that he was tired of being alone. He needed the comfort that his mate could bring him, the knowledge that he wasn’t alone.

Gathering his courage the Omega left the shadows of his shelter and moved into the crowd. He felt the stares on him but as always chose to ignore them. Overlooking everything Arthur finally spotted a bouncing strand of hair that only Alfred seemed to have.

A relieved smile appeared, his face feeling awkward from not performing the action in so long. Moving more confidently through the crowd Arthur quickened his step, wanting to run but resisted the urge. Excitement bubbled in his chest, about to call out to the Alpha, but he swallowed his words.  

The Omega stopped as dread pooled at the bottom of his stomach. He felt sick as he watched Alfred laugh with another Omega, who lightly touched the Alpha’s shoulder with a coy smile playing on his lips.

Arthur’s body shook, whether from rage or despair he didn't know. Turning on his heel the Omega fled back trying not to let the tears fall before he reached the safety of the tent.

* * *

Shivering Arthur quieted his sniffles when he finally heard the rustling at the entrance followed by the Alpha’s scent. Alfred came later than normal. The meal and nightly gathering was over hours ago and Arthur knew that most of the camp was deep asleep by now.

Arthur tensed as he listened to the rustling of clothing being pulled off and the Alpha settled down for the night away from the Omega. Silence stretched over them, just the even breathing from the Alpha while Arthur tried to quiet down his own erratic breath.

Alfred let out a long breath. “Why did you leave?”

Arthur stilled, hardly breathing, trying to not move at all.

“I saw you tonight.” The Alpha continued, turning his head to look at his shaking Omega.

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut as a hiccup left his throat.

“Arthur, talk to me.” Alfred rose up on his hands.

The Omega heard the other man move towards him and he panicked. Scrambling away from the Alpha, Arthur pressed his back against the wall glaring at the blue eyed man through tear filled eyes.

“Piss off!” He growled.

Alfred narrowed his eyes. “No.”

They glared at each other, neither saying anything. Alfred moved slightly towards Arthur, but stopped and his frown deepened when Arthur barred his teeth in a growl.

“Arthur, what the hell is going on?!” The Alpha raised his voice causing the Omega to flinch, but not enough to back down.

“What's going on? I should be asking you the same thing!” Arthur shouted back. “Why are you even bothering coming here every night?”

Dark blue eyes narrowed. “What? I can't even sleep in my own home?! Does his royal highness need more space?!”

Arthur shut his eyes as the tears run down.

“You won't even look at me half the time and now you don't want my presence here at all. Is it in your blood to want to be used and cast off that you won't even let me touch you?!” The Alpha was panting from yelling and Arthur was shaking, looking away from the Alpha, tears still falling.

A tense silence stretched over them again.

“Fucking unbelievable!” Alfred turned away and started to pull on his pants. “I thought you would come around. I told you you'll be my equal, I even gave you space when you wanted it, but now you won't even look past your own selfishness.”

“Selfishness?” Mumbled Arthur. Another wave of rage hit him. “Selfishness! You bastard! You fucking got me pregnant.” He blindly reached for something within his reach. Grabbing the object Arthur threw it at Alfred’s back. “And then you left me for another Omega! One mate my ass!”

The metal jug hit Alfred’s back as he finished pulling up his pants. The Alpha stopped and turned back at the Omega, eyes wide with disbelief. Arthur stared back bracing himself for whatever may come.

“What?” The Alpha uttered.

Arthur licked his dry, cracked lips, watery green eyes glaring at Alfred. “You- you started to come to sleep late.” The Omega timidly stated. “And- and you don't...you don’t...” He bit his lip.

These were definitely his pregnant hormones talking. A blush covered Arthur’s face and he looked away from Alfred.

“I don't what?” Encouraged the Alpha, but Arthur couldn't bring himself to say it.

Another silent moment.

Alfred let out a long breath and brushed back his hair. “Why are you being so difficult?”

He came back to Arthur slowly getting closer, judging the Omega’s reaction. The Alpha cupped Arthur’s chin making the Omega look at him.

“You think I left you for another?” Brushing his thumb over the reddened check the Alpha slowly brought the shorter man into a hug. Pressing his mouth to the Omega’s ear Alfred whispered. “Tell me do you smell another’s scent on me?”

Arthur’s nose was pressed against Alfred’s neck. Reluctantly he inhaled the Alpha’s scent, biting down a moan, and stilled. Alfred brushed his hand through Arthur’s messy hair while his other hand was rubbing the Omega’s back.

“Well?”

Arthur pulled away, looking to the side. “No.”

“No.” Nuzzling into Arthur’s hair Alfred brought him even closer. “Then where did that crazy thought came from?”

Arthur didn't know. He was lost. Finally deciding to swallow his pride, he licked his lips again and drew in a steadying breath. “You- you ignored me.”

“I ignored you? You kept pushing me away every time I tried to get near you.”

Did he? Arthur couldn't remember. “W-well I just needed time to adjust to...well...this.”

Alfred pulled back to look at his mate. “Yes, the Omegas told me as much. They say that some go into shock when they find out they are with child. So I tried to give you space.”

Arthur felt frustrated. Yes he wanted space, initially, but he also wanted the other near him it was his child after all. The Omega was frustrated, he didn't know what to feel let alone put it in words. He thought back on how he lashed out at Alfred. Maybe that wasn't the best way to ask for space, but after he calmed down the other didn't even try to talk to him. Even during the dark moon relocations the Alpha didn't acknowledge him. It was Lilly who told Arthur that he was to ride in one of the carts with her.

 Growing frustrated Arthur blurred out. “You were with that Omega tonight.” He accused.

“What?” Dumbfounded look returned to the taller man’s face.

“The one from this evening, you were with him.” Persisted Arthur.

Alfred looked confused, but then realization dawned on him. “Of you mean Toris? Yeah, he's a good friend of mine. I'm so busy with everything that I hardly get a chance to just talk with my friends.”

Arthur’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Friends?”

“Yea, we're just friends Arthur, don't worry.” Alfred hugged him tighter. "You’re my mate. My only mate. There's no one else, I swear.”

Arthur shook his head pushing away from the Alpha. “No. No. That's impossible. Alphas and Omegas can't be friends.”

Now Alfred looked confused. “What? Why?” And Arthur had no answer.

This was just what he was taught. Alphas were there to breed Omegas. That was it. There was no friendship between the two types; they either formed friendships among themselves or Betas.

“Because Alphas can only breed Omegas. They are naturally attracted to each other so the friendship between the two will never be just that.” Arthur recited the exact quote his Bata teacher drilled into him but even as he said it there was doubt in his voice. Did he truly believe that? Looking at Alfred’s shocked face Arthur knew that the Alpha certainly didn't believe it.

They stared at each other not knowing what to do.

“Really?” Finally Alfred found his voice.

“Well...” Arthur wasn't sure darting his eyes around the interior of the tent.

“Arthur.” There was the commanding voice of his Alpha and the Omega was forced to look to Alfred’s determined face. “Arthur. You are my mate. You’re carrying our child. I told you we take only one mate and I will treat you as my equal. So please don't think I’ll leave you just because I'm talking to another Omega or whoever.” Alfred leaned to rub his nose against Arthur’s. “That goes for you as well. We can have friends of any type there's nothing wrong with that, you understand? If you make friends with an Alpha I won't accused you of anything.”

They stared into each other’s eyes, trying to understand. Arthur knew there still was so much they don't know about each other. Hell, he's not even sure what to make of this entire situation, but he couldn't bring himself to think about that now.

“Although,” Alfred’s eyes suddenly got a spark of mischief in them. “That doesn't mean I won't have the need to show you exactly who's _your_ Alpha.”

Arthur yelped as his ass was groped. He suddenly realized that he was entirely naked in front of Alfred who only had his pants on. The Alpha leaned and licked a trail from Arthur’s healed neck to his ear.

“You smell delicious." Alfred whispered. "I want to devour you whole.” Arthur's ear was completely engulfed in the warm mouth.

Arthur dug his nails into Alfred’s biceps and moaned. The Alpha’s hands were rubbing and tracing over his flushed skin. Alfred’s covered length was pressed against his own and they rubbed against each other.

“It’s been so long since I touched you.” Releasing the Omega’s ear Alfred breathlessly whispered, as Arthur moaned in approval. His neck was lightly bitten and sucked at, fingers tangling in the golden blond hair of his partner. He was still hesitant to accept the other’s touch, but the Omega realized that he didn't completely hate this feeling.

The wet nibbles trailed down to his perk nipples, latching onto the nub the Alpha lightly pulled on it and then sucked hard as his hand rubbed over Arthur’s length.  
  
“Ah!” Arthur moaned, back arching, and hips jerking faster into Alfred’s hand. His nipples became more sensitive sending waves of intense pleasure through his body.  

Leaving the reddened bud the Alpha continued licking and biting all the way down.

“A-Al? What are y-Ah!” The Omega never finished his question as his eyes flew open, back arched to the point of pain, and hands tugging at the blond locks not sure whether to pull the head up or down.

The Alpha’s hand continued to jerk Arthur’s length at the base while his mouth was sucking the leaking head. Arthur's face was beet red, this was something only low bloods did, a royal, Omega or Alpha were never supposed to participate in such degrading acts.

Arthur didn’t know whether to feel ashamed or extremely aroused. However, the Omega didn't have time to decide as the hand left his length to poke at his twitching entrance. As Alfred bobbed his head fasted, deep throating the Omega, his finger pushed passed the clenching rings of muscles.  

Soon Arthur was loudly moaning with pleasure not caring who heard him. Alfred’s fingers worked him open, pushing deep, and finally, after Arthur pulled particularly hard on his hair, pounded his digits into the Omega’s prostate.

Seeing white as a scream left his drooling mouth Arthur arched, pulling Alfred’s mouth down onto his throbbing erection coating the Alpha’s throat with his release. Muscles twitching as Arthur came down from his high, he hissed as cold air hit his sensitive cock.

Strong arms wrapped around the Omega’s waist and he was gently lowered onto his back. Sprawled on top of pelts Arthur’s body flushed and twitched with afterglow. Arms released him, trailing under his ass.

The Omega looked between his legs at the Alpha who was gathering the streaks of white dripping down his chin with his fingers before licking them off, maintaining eye contact with the Omega.

He leaned down nuzzling into the slightly swollen stomach, his hands teasing the area. Darting his tongue out Alfred licked the skin gently biting here and there. Rubbing soothing circles over the small bump, the Alpha occasionally ventured down nuzzling into the coarse blond hair or licking the wet shaft. Satisfied with finally being allowed to touch the growing stomach, the Alpha moved over the Omega.

Alfred nuzzled into Arthur’s hair, his hands running along the Omega’s sides. Looking into Arthur’s green eyes he questioned. “Can I?”

The Omega’s lips parted in slight shock. Not trusting his voice Arthur only nodded and Alfred bumped their noses together. Pulling back the Alpha tugged his pants off revealing his leaking member. Grabbing the Omega’s legs he wrapped them around his waist leaning over again and resting his head on Arthur’s. Locking eyes he slowly pushed in.

Trying not to close his watering eyes Arthur’s lips parted in a silent moan from the intrusion. Never in his life did he think he would experience something like this. Just like the previous activity having sex with a pregnant Omega was looked down on among high and royal blood.

Alfred completely sheathed inside his mate started a light rhythm, nothing too fast or slow, just enough to keep the constant pleasure growing. His right hand went to tug at Arthur’s slowly hardening length, this time drawing an audible moan from the shorter male. His other hand traced over the swell of the baby bump.

Looking into the hazy green eyes, Alfred moaned out. “Y-you can touch me too, you know.”

The Omega’s blush deepened and he bit down the rising moan when his prostate was hit. With the exception of his heat Arthur never dared to fully participate during sex. Even now he just lay beneath the Alpha as the man pounded into him. Closing his eyes Arthur tried to control the rising moans to speak.

Alfred lightly sucked below Arthur’s ear. “It’s okay. Don't worry…ah…it's fine...”

Arthur gripped the Alpha’s hair and tightened his legs around the strong torso. “Sorry I- I just-…I can’t...” He franticly whispered, trying to explain his feeling without really knowing them.

Alfred’s left hand slid under Arthur bringing them closer together. The Alpha increased his pace ramming into the Omega’s prostate forcing the moans to come from the man under him. Licking and nibbling along the exposed neck, slowly running the wet tongue over the scar.

“It’s okay. Don't worry…Ah fuck!...It’s fine. Arthur! You’re mine!” The Alpha growled.

The Omega was about to respond, but a loud groan came from his throat as release struck him a second time. Alfred was close behind him riding out his orgasm before pushing fully inside. He lowered them down resting on top of Arthur feeling shudders go through the body as the Omega came down from his second orgasm.

Arthur had his eyes closed feeling sleep and exhaustion taking over. Alfred shifted slightly to the side taking the weight off of Arthur and pulling his mate closer. Nuzzling into the matted hair, Alfred’s hand rubbed circled into Arthur’s tummy. The Alpha’s length was still inside him and growing soft, but it didn't seem like Alfred had any intention of moving.

A wave of insecurity washed over Arthur and his eyes flew open to look at the man above him. The Alpha immediately looked into his eyes in concern. The Omega’s eyebrows turned down in confusion as he tried to find the answer to this sudden feeling. Not finding anything Arthur gave up and simply concluded that it was the pregnancy messing with his emotions. Letting instinct guide him, Arthur tugged a strand of hair behind Alfred’s ear.

“You'll stay with me right?” Whispered Arthur.

Smiling down at the Omega, Alfred replied. “Of course.”

Arthur closed his eyes, smiling. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with this chapter~
> 
> I know nothing of pregnancies but based on my research some women saw their baby bumps forming as early as a little over 2 months time, which is where Arthur is about. Also I took some creative liberties :P
> 
> Comments are all appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning for blood, killing of a horse, and the eating of its heart.

A gale of wind knocked over a bowl, sending all the peeled potatoes flying. Arthur gave a frustrated growl. Squinting against the wind he got up to retreat the scattered food. The wind blew more sand into his face causing Arthur to shut his eye from the sand. He felt someone kneel beside him.

Opening his green eyes, Arthur saw a man picking up the vegetables. The blond Omega was about to say 'thank you' but froze when he recognized Toris.

The brown haired man offered a sky smile and handed over a few of the sand covered vegetable. Hesitantly reaching out for the potatoes Arthur ducked his head muttering his thanks before quickly retreating back to the fire. However, Arthur was annoyed to find that Toris decided to follow.

They sat in an awkward silence peeling the remaining rough vegetables as numerous Betas and Omegas rushed around them preparing dinner. If Arthur remembered correctly the full moon was coming up. Months of being with the tribe got him used to their relocations and feasts. He also picked up on the language of these people. Lilly being so young picked it up right away and was helping Arthur, but the younger Omega wasn't with him all the time, so he had to pay attention and learn.

"We should wash these." A soft voice startled Arthur from his thoughts.

“Sorry?" Words rolling awkwardly from his tongue, still not fully accustom to properly pronounce the foreign sounds.

“They're covered in sand.” Toris continued to smile and Arthur wished that he would stop.

“Right.” Getting up the blond man went to get a small jug of water. The scarce liquid was practically sacred here and using even a little to rinse the dirty vegetables didn't sit well with Arthur. A few hours without quenching his thirst quickly got the blond Omega to appreciate the cool liquid.

Another gust of wind and Arthur lost his footing in the sand. Not sure what to protect first the jug of water or his growing belly the Omega panicked and closed his eyes bracing for the fall. The water sloshed out soaking his arms but strong hands quickly steadied him.

Opening his eyes, Arthur was met with Toris’ own terrified ones.

“T-thank you. Eh…I'm fine.” The pregnant Omega felt that he should somehow reassure the other male.

Still clenching to the half full jug Arthur looked around becoming aware of the tense silence. All the busy activity ceased in the camp and surrounded Arthur and Toris.  

“Um… Sorry…I-I didn’t mean to…” Ducking his head and lowering his eyes in shame, Arthur bit his lip. _'Shit I know water means life or death here. I shouldn't be so careless. Now they will hate me even more.'_

Someone came and took the jug out of his hands. Then a Beta woman linked her arms with his and with Toris holding his other arm guided Arthur to sit by the fire.

 _'Useless, even here in this situation I'm still useless. I can't even carry a stupid jug of water.'_  

The surrounding activities slowly resumed, Toris and the Beta were talking to him, but Arthur didn't hear them. He just sat between the two allowing their rapid chatter and occasional petting over his head to zone him out. 

* * *

Arthur began to notice that he was constantly surrounded by Omegas and sometimes Betas. No Alpha, except for Alfred, ever approached or talked to him. But even the tribe’s leader seemed to keep his distance when Arthur was in their company, only seeking out the Omega when he was alone or during meals.

Lilly said that they were just concerned and wanted him to feel comfortable, but Arthur knew better. This was just an act to keep an eye on him like a child who got in trouble. After his accident with water he was only given simple tasks of preparing food and mending clothing. Although these tasks were simple and gave him something to do Arthur knew that they simply didn’t want to feed him for nothing. Since he was a royal bred Omega he didn’t have any cooking skills. Now he wasn't allowed to carry water and especially to cook.

Knowing that with his upbringing and royal blood he should be considered to be better than the rest of them, but after living out here Arthur realized that he simply wasn’t good enough when compared to an average Omega. The most basic routines like cooking, that usually helped to bridge a friendship between Omegas, were lost on Arthur. He tried as well as he could to do what they told him but more than once dinner was burned because of Arthur.

And now he lost another privilege of handling water.

Toris and the Beta, Elizabeta, were almost constantly by his side. Today Arthur was plucking a chicken trying to catch onto the rapid words flying out of the excited Beta’s mouth, but it seemed she was especially jittery. The camp was only this excited when the Alphas returned from their hunt, but the warriors were currently here.

In between the noise of cooking and collective hum of people’s voices Arthur could only pick up the repeated words of 'tomorrow' and ‘dream.’ Looking down to grab another headless chicken, Arthur was startled to see his larger belly. He tried to avoid looking at his pregnant belly and although he swore to love the child it didn’t change that this was the real proof of his reality and what has happened to him.

With no calendars or change in season Arthur’s only ways of keeping time were the moon phases and even then he sometimes forgot. Placing a palm over his stomach, he rubbed circle around his growing stomach. Today his loose white tunic was open at the front allowing the light breath to cool him.

Really examining himself Arthur noticed all the love bites Alfred left. At first the royal Omega tried to cover them with his clothing, but that seemed to agitate Alfred into marking him more. Their sex life was as wild as always, but the Alpha was gentler and never seemed to get tired of touching or holding him and especially licking and biting at the baby bump.

Gently rubbing his belly, Arthur though back at how much time has passed, his life before capture seemed almost like a dream, the faces of his father and brothers were growing hazy with each passing day. 

He wondered if they even looked for him or just wrote him off as dead. Since the Omega was constantly in the camp he didn't know what was happening in the world. His kingdom and the other kingdom were supposed to enter an alliance after Arthur’s bonding, but since that never happened did they go to war?

Arthur thought of questioning Alfred, but he couldn't bring himself to ask. Their relationship was balanced on a thin line. Alfred treated him well enough, but he had a tendency to tease and overwhelm the Omega with his presence and sex drive. Arthur being stubborn and easily irritated, a trait his teachers tried desperately to beat out of him, ended up arguing with the Alpha. This usually led to small fights and the Alpha’s need to sexually dominate the Omega.

Although those scraps ended in warm cuddling and caresses from Alfred, the Omega still felt somewhat afraid of the Alpha. Most days Arthur just wanted to sleep but instead the Alpha just crawled over him. Not knowing how to properly say no, so that the other man wouldn't misunderstand him, Arthur just went along with Alfred’s whims.

Slowly tracing his bump with his fingers Arthur sighed. He had come to terms that Alfred wasn't a bad person, their culture was just very different and while Arthur tried to adjust and understand he still felt there were barriers between them. Looking at the cord tied around his left hand the Omega pondered not for the first time why him.

“Arthur? Are you done with the chickens?”

The question startled Arthur as he looked up at Elizebeta’s expectant face.

“Oh a...yes here.” Handing over the poultry the beta smiled and quickly moved to roast the birds. Watching her expertly prepare the meat Arthur felt a pang of envy and jealousy.

“How are you feeling?” Arthur turned to look at Toris who was sitting beside him mixing a yellowish paste in a bowl.

“Oh um alright...how are you?” Arthur awkwardly asked, still slightly resentful of the Omega for being friendly with his mate, as silly as he realized it was.

“There is going to be a feast tomorrow to honour our gods.” Toris simply said ignoring Arthur's attempt at pleasantries. He continued working the paste into a thinned out liquid without looking away.

Sensing that Toris had more to say, Arthur hummed, indicating that he was listening as he gathered the dirty dishes and utensils for someone to wash.

“Our ways of life are damaged, but we still try to preserve as much as possible.” Toris elaborated after a while.

Ceasing his work Arthur paused to really looked at the man beside him. The Omega had a bittersweet smile on his face, his eyes lost in a memory that Arthur felt that he shouldn't intrude upon. Toris said no more and Arthur didn't think that this was the right time to ask questions. Instead he looked past the bustling activities of the camp to the slowly descending sun. 

* * *

The day began with an excited energy from the moment the sun rose. Everyone was laughing and smiling decorating everything from jugs, to horses, to their tents in colourful symbols. The Alphas were painting their weapons and horses, while the Omegas and Betas painted tents and household items.

Some sat by the fire painting colourful patterns onto their skin chatting excitedly. Arthur was among them. Elizabeta was holding his arm expertly painting with a long bird feather. Half of her face was painted in green and blue swirls extending down her left shoulder and arm. Fascinated by the bright colours, Arthur couldn't help but to stare as each new line appeared on his skin.

The Beta smiled, “these are the symbols that are blessed by the gods. Those who wear them are protected and guided by the high ones.” Dipping the feather into a bowl of white pigment she painted another swirl onto Arthur’s skin.

“Traditionally the mother would paint these on their children.” The Beta’s smile turned bitter as she spoke. “But not a lot of us have mothers or even children that survived, so we form close bonds between friends and our tribe became one family.”

Staring at her pretty face covered in paint, Arthur felt a lump in his throat. “What happened?” He swallowed.

The Beta looked into his questioning eyes and leaned to kiss his forehead. “I'm not the one to ask this question. But you and your Alpha need to be one so that our family can survive.” Going back to the painting she continued. “Tonight is very special. Tonight’s full moon will celebrate when our tribe finally becomes whole. We offer food, drink, and dance to our gods and ask for prosperity and protection.” Elizabeta clasped Arthur’s left hand in both of hers. “This is especially important for you.”

“Me?” Arthur’s eyes widened as he looked into the Beta’s green eyes that swam with hope and excitement.

“Yes. You bond with our leader, the strongest Alpha, now you must be his equal. The gods will bless the pair that walks together.”

Arthur's mind was spinning not sure what the Beta was trying to tell him. She let go of him to again pick up the feather dipping it into the green pigment. Starting from his belly button she painted a swirl that expanded out.

“We won't eat anything till the night falls. Then we will dance and sing the old troubles and pains away and welcome new life and challenges. The Alpha’s used to challenge a wild horse that they would tame and offer it to the Omega, who are the closest to the divine, as an offering.” She paused and examined her work.

“But now we value the cycles of life and death. The Omega was the bearers of all three types and understands the pain of giving life to children and the pain when death takes them away. The Omega has the right, as the bearer, to decide between life and death.” Turning her eyes up Elizabeta looked at Arthur straight into his wide scared eyes and said.

“You will kill the stallion that was birthed by your mare and will offer his heart to the Alpha to give him strength and courage to protect our tribe.”

* * *

By the time the sun hid behind the horizon Arthur was starving and jittery with nerves. Killing a massive stallion? Him? No way.

Around him everyone was singing and dancing. A few Alphas challenged each other to playful fights. The Beta shaman supervised the fire throwing herbs and other things into the flames chanting prayers into the flames. Before the official ceremony began Arthur was whisked away to his tent where Elizabeta, Toris and Lilly dressed him in nothing but plain white pants His ever growing stomach was making him slightly self-conscious.

Soon he was ushered out to the fire with the shaman standing before him. Arthur bowed before the man. The shaman placed a hand over his head and spoke the sacred words addressing the gods above, that Arthur had difficulty deciphering. He tried to recall Elizabeta's instructions and kept still watching the ceremony.  

Arthur, a bit lightheaded from the intense smoke and smell of herbs, was finally guided to his seating place around the fire. The shaman moved away and people suddenly stepped into the circular empty space in front of the fire and started chanting and dancing. Their circling and twirling made Arthur’s head spin. He noticed some of the spectators were darting in between the dancers throwing small bundles into the flames. People sang to the beat of the drums.

Toris leaned over to Arthur. “You can join in anytime.”

“I don't know the steps.” Arthur replied, eyes still on the twirling bodies.

“You just need to follow the flow.” The Omega offered a kind smile.

Not wanting to offend the man, Arthur smiled back. “Maybe I’ll just watch for now?”  

“Of course, just go with your instincts.” Toris smiled and got up to join in with the others.

The fire grew larger as if following the frantic dancers and loud singers. It grew and with it the intensity of the incense. The smell made Arthur’s head foggy and lightheaded so he sat down. He watched the dancers’ silhouetted shapes bleed into one massive force that dizzied him. The drums and singing became louder almost a pounding in his head. Then everything suddenly stopped and dissolved into the darkness and all Arthur could do was to stare right at them.

A pack of Alphas holding down a winning stallion entered the clearing. The giant horse tried to break free, but they were holding him steady by ropes. The horse was painted brightly, but Arthur was more entranced by the Alpha at the front who was leading the stallion around the pit and right before Arthur.

Alfred was naked and painted head to toe in bright blues, greens, and reds with only a few belts holding his daggers and swords on his body. The flames bounced off his skin highlighting the powerful muscles as he fought against the massive horse. His eyes glowed blue like a predator’s but Arthur, for the first time, wasn't afraid.

Instead those intense blues captivated him and as they turned and locked with his, Arthur felt an intense connection, an age old instinct that told the Omega that this was a powerful Alpha and that Alpha was his mate.

Alfred turned back to the horse. Some of the Alphas broke into a song. Leading the animal around, the shaman came up and blessed the horse. A mixture of words jumbled in Arthur’s brain and before he knew it they were standing before Arthur and a hush fell over everyone, except for the quiet rhythm of drums that seemed to match his heartbeat.

Alfred kneeled before Arthur head touching the sand. Still not looking at the Omega, the Alpha unfastened a dagger from his thigh and with both arms extended, offered it to the Omega.

Arthur’s mind was pulsing. He wasn't sure what was happening, but his body acted on its own. He gripped the weapon and rose above the Alpha. Vaguely he recognized the dagger as the same one he used on Alfred.

He was trembling but not with fear. Something opened his senses and he felt the energy around him pulsing. His breath came in evenly, but his heart was pounding.

Moving slowly to the stallion, Arthur saw his reflection in the dark eyes of the animal. He saw his hand reached out to gently pet the horse’s muzzle which instantly calmed the beast.

Tears gathered in his eyes and feel over he didn't want to do this. Pressing his face to the heavy breathing horse Arthur felt the paint run with his tears. Distantly the drumming increased and he felt the chanting from the still bodies around them.

He was fighting in his mind but something screamed at him to do it. Pressing his tear streaked face into the wet fur Arthur thrust his blade with all his strength into the stallion’s heart.

It gave a pained cry and tumbled down onto its front legs. Blood covered the Omega who kneeled beside the dying beast. He felt the warmth pooling at his feet soaking his white pants. Shaking, his eyes stared into the flames unable to look at what he just did.

The fire burned brighter, flames moving wildly and Arthur’s mouth opened as he realized that he was seeing shapes in the pyre. Those shapes morphed into people running and falling over as the flames burned higher and brighter. All was devoured by the hungry element. Then from the center the flames turned green rising higher and higher into the black sky. The rigging in Arthur head grew louder as a smell of moisture filled his senses. Arthur felt lightheaded and toppled forward.

He fell into the pool of red beside the jerking body. Gasping for breath he brought his bloodied hand to his chest gasping for air. Everything was dizzy and overwhelming to Arthur who was shaking and crying in the pool of blood.

A solid body pressed behind him. “You’re okay, just breath. It’s okay Arthur. Shhh. You did well, as I knew you would.” Alfred’s face was pressing into Arthur’s wet one.

Hands were running up and down his trembling body, occasionally encircling the crying Omega in a hug. Comforting words were whispered into his ear.

“I- I don't...” Cried Arthur, grasping the Alpha’s hand.

“Shhh. Just breathe. We can finish the ritual when you feel ready.” Squeezing his hand back Alfred pulled Arthur tighter to him.

 _'Finish?'_ New tears filled Arthur’s eyes as he remembered that he still need to carve the heart out.

“I-I can't…” He whispered weakly.

“Yes you can. It’s alright to cry, but you have to finish it. Please Arthur!” Alfred’s emprise tightened around the Omega, his nails digging into Arthur’s flesh, but the desperation in the Alpha’s voice stirred something in him.

Arthur bit his lips tasting blood. The dagger lay beside him. With shaking hands the Omega picked up the bloodied blade. Drawing in a breath he braced himself to look at the dead horse.

Its cooling body still twitched as blood continued to pour from the area where the heart would be. With trembling hands Arthur moved away from Alfred’s arms to pet the horse. Its matter fur was wet and looking into those black clear eyes Arthur swore he saw its very life draining from it.

Arthur jerked as he felt Alfred’s hand against his back and as he wiped the tears away the Omega pierced the horse’s flesh again to carve it open.

After what seemed like hours to Arthur, he was completely drenched in blood and in his shaking hands held out the organ to Alfred.

The Alpha’s blue eyes glowed, with the flames reflecting in them. Bowing again to the Omega, he rose and cupped Arthur’s hands bringing them to his mouth. The dripping organ brushed his lips and a moment later the Alpha bit into it.

Arthur watched in fascination as the Alpha chewed into the heart. He was aware of the dancing and singing around them. Some people came to grab the dead horse away and began to skin the hide.

Arthur was aware, but he couldn't take his eyes off the man eating from his hands. Some old instinct stirred from its dormant sleep within him and Arthur felt an intense connection not only with Alfred, but with the world he lived in. He truly felt like he was alive and present in the world. He felt his breath go in and out of his body, lungs expanding and contracting, the beating of his heart pumping blood through his veins, keeping him alive.

Alfred’s blue eyes never left his and when the Alpha was done he rose on his knees keeping eye level with the Omega. His hands came up to rub the pregnant stomach as he moved to close the distance between them, pressing as close as possible, bumping noses and nuzzling into the other.

Arthur followed the movement hypersensitive to every touch, feeling the desire that stirred in himself and Alfred. The Alpha pushed him down ready to claim him, but a spark of something exploded in his system and Arthur growled at the Alpha pushing to counter the other man.

Alfred bit and licked at any part of skin he could reach hands running and scratching over the flushed body before him. Resisting only a little, he allowed Arthur to straddle him. The Alpha’s cock, erect and pulsing hard, was pressed between them as Arthur grounded his own hard cock into the hard length of him mate.

Roughly biting and sucking hickeys onto Alfred’s flesh Arthur whined and growled from the building pleasure. Alfred’s hands trailed down the Omega’s back massaging the round ass cheeks as he pushed down Arthur’s pants. When his fingers pressed against the twitching hole, Arthur growled and harshly bit into the Alpha’s neck, gaining a sharp hitched of breath.

Bringing up his right hand the Omega pressed his bloodied fingers against the equally bloodied lips of his mate. Alfred’s tongue darted out licking the digits, they pushed into the warm mouth and the Alpha sucked on them. Arthur grounded his cock harder, causing Alfred to moan against the digits.

The blond Omega trailed his tongue down the Alpha’s chest, latching onto a hard nipple he played with it, sucking and pulling the nub as Alfred’s tongue rubbed and sucked on his fingers. The Omega moaned when the Alpha’s probing fingers brushed his entrance and trailed down over his sack.

Leaving a mark on the hard pecks of his mate Arthur whined and arched back pushing harder into the Alpha’s leaking cock. He leaned forward towards the Alpha, cupping his chin with the other hand.

The green eyes narrowed as he examined the Alpha before him. Turning his face up Arthur buried his face into Alfred’s neck. Inhaling deeply the Alfred’s intoxicating smell as he extracted his wet fingers and brought them around to push them into himself.

Breathing hard he moaned and cried out from stretching the hole open. He moved closer, pulling on the Alpha’s hair and pressing as tight as he could to Alfred.

The Alpha’s cock slid back, pressing against the curve of Arthur’s ass. Fingers kneading into the round mounds, as Alfred pressed his face into the matter hair of his mate, panting hard. He felt the Omega’s cock and stomach pressing and sliding against his, exciting him further and wanting to be inside his mate, but waiting and following the Omega’s pace.

Arthur was only aware of one thing: his mates scent surrounding him.

Feeling loose enough the Omega purposely curled his fingers pressing into his prostate. Pleasure coursed through his body as a moan hitched in his parched throat. Rising his face to look into Alfred’s intense blue eyes, Arthur pressed their foreheads together, extracting his fingers and blindly feeling for the Alpha’s cock.

Grasping it, Alfred groaned and eyes rolling back when Arthur squeezed and rubbed his length. Precum leaked down and the Omega purred with delight. Rubbing the head and gripping just under it, the Omega guided it into his entrance.

Pushing it inside both men moaned, Arthur tightening and relaxing around the intrusion. Alfred gave one jerk up to go deeper, but Arthur growled his body moving slightly away from the Alpha.

They stared at each other, Alfred panting, frustrated growls emitting from his throat, but with a look from the Omega’s he willed his body to still.

Arthur again pressed closer to the Alpha, this time letting more of the hot length press into him. He moaned feeling every inch of his mate entering him slowly. Stopping every few moments Arthur grinned at the frustrated sounds Alfred was making.

The Alpha remained motionless, fingers rubbing into Arthur's ass wanting to just push the body down. Instead he licked and nuzzled into any part he could reach, lightly biting into the soft skin. Finally Arthur took in the throbbing erection up to the hilt.

Nuzzling Alfred’s hair the Omega delighted in the trembling of the body below him. Licking his lips he slowly rose up only to immediately slamming down onto the hard cock. The pair let out loud groans, pressing even closer as if wanting to melt into each other.

“Arthur…please...” Alfred’s hands moved up one wrapping around his mate’s torso while the other tangled in the matter hair.

Faces pressed close and panting, with eyes half open Arthur drew up and slammed down onto Alfred’s cock faster and faster. Feeling the pulsing hardness against his wet insides he shivered and moaned in delight. Shifting up and angling his hips, Arthur screamed as the new angle made Alfred’s cock hit his prostate.

Head thrown back exposed his neck, the Omega moaned, fingers digging into the muscular back, feeling the tremors run through the solid body of his partner.

The Alpha stared at the neck, panting, his eyes dark with want and lust. Hearing the breathless cry of his name the Alpha’s control broke. He growled immediately latching onto Arthur’s offered neck, sucking a mark onto the skin as he pushed up meeting the Omega’s hips pushing down.

Their pace matched and increased, the Alpha following his Omega’s movements. Releasing the bruised skin Alfred soothingly rubbed his tongue over the mark feeling his release approaching.

Arthur mouth was open, drooling and eyes rolling back. His hole clenched around the moving cock which constantly hit his prostate. Gripping Alfred’s hair he pulled on the strands feeling his orgasm take over, the tightening of his balls and the release. He arched back but Alfred pulled him flushed against him, slamming up, pulling Arthur down onto him, and releasing inside the twitching hole.

Alfred gasped for breath feeling Arthur’s body relax and the wetness of the Omega’s release coating their stomachs, trailing down to pool at his groin. Tucking the honey blond head under his chin Alfred petted the wet strands.

Arthur’s breath slowed and evened out.

Alfred was still inside the Omega feeling the hot wetness around his cock. Stroking Arthur’s body which was covered in sweat, paint, and blood drew a content groan from the young Omega. He cuddled closer into Alfred’s neck and the Alpha rested his chin on top of his sleeping mate’s head.

Looking around everyone was celebrating by singing, sharing food and drink. It has been a long time since they last had any reason to celebrate. The Alpha held in too much hatred and despair to find a suitable mate, leaving his tribe to suffer. Now seeing his people finally carefree, simply enjoying each other’s company, and most importantly finally seeing the proof that their tribe will survive.

Alfred tightened his hold on the Omega in his arms, breathing in the sweet scent.

“Thank you Arthur. I'm sorry. I love you.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this shouldn't be stated but just in case, please don't go stabbing horses and eating their hearts. This is a work of fiction and shouldn't be taken seriously as it is written for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Now this is probably full of mistakes as I spend all night writing and editing, but I wanted to finally post this chapter. I know it was way overdue.  
> I will most likely go back and re-read everything, but if there are any mistakes that stand out please let me know.
> 
> During the break I will try my hardest to update my other stories.
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone, please be safe this holiday season.


End file.
